


【all鸣】阅后即焚

by Jianlu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu
Summary: 在这场雪崩之前，鸣人从没想过自己会被困住。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是篇原著剧情向连环车，每个tag里提到的cp都有一辆车。
> 
> 时间点在佐鸣第一次蛇窟相见之后，佐鼬战斗之前。

在这场雪崩之前，鸣人从没想过自己有一天会被困住。

他、卡卡西、佐井和小樱在三天前接受了个A级任务，作为第七班，跟原本就配备的护送队一起运送一批草之国大名的宝物回到草忍村。

草忍村坐落在火之国西方，与土之国接壤，地处夹缝地带，是古往今来历代战役中兵家必争之地，也由此招惹了包括晓在内的不少仇人。大名对这一回的宝物运送看得非常重要，点名要求身为九尾人柱力的漩涡鸣人参与，并且出了一个纲手难以拒绝的高价。恰好鸣人自觉那段时间闲得快长霉，因而在与卡卡西再三商量之后，她为第七班接下了这个委托。

大名原本配备的护送队有近二十人，小心翼翼地拱卫正中央的铁皮箱子，这些人中也有些是草之国下忍，但人数并不多，实力在稍微强横点的忍者或魔物面前几乎可以忽略不计。所以最后还是由第七班在前方侦查开路，用传呼机互相交流，一路上，在卡卡西等人的强势配合下，将沿途的障碍和麻烦人物清理得一干二净，很快就将路程推进到最终段，苍云险川。

苍云险川绵延数公里，是火之国和草之国的天然屏障，国界线处拔地而起一座苍茫雪山，峰顶直入云霄，万里无云时，满身白雪化为金沙，在阳光下反射出灿烂的光辉。鸣人很少见雪，兴奋了不少，连带着侦查时候的步伐也轻快起来，一心想着快点上山看看。

“绝对不行。”卡卡西直截了当地告诉他，偏过头，忽略掉鸣人一下子垮下来的脸，“那座雪山没你看上去那么安全，绝对不能随意闯入。”

“没我看上去那么安全？”

鸣人好奇地歪歪头，有些不解，“难道是里面有很多隐士高人，会把所有进山的人都偷偷杀掉吗？”

卡卡西不轻不重地弹了下他的额头，看着鸣人哎哎叫着缩到佐井边上，唇角愉快地扬了扬，眼神柔和不少，“这世上，除了人祸，还有天灾。这座雪山海拔很高，我们忍者倒没什么事，这些普通护送兵却会吃不消。”

鸣人“啊”了一声，“那这些大哥们该怎么办呢？”

他自从第一天晚上接受了护送兵送来的鱼汤后就管他们叫大哥，那个送鱼汤的男孩实际上比他还小点，脸蛋圆圆的，听到这个词后从头红到了脚脖子，匆匆忙忙溜走，鸣人还以为他讨厌自己。但事实上，这个男孩之后好几次都有意无意地跟鸣人离得很近，也学会在鸣人朝他微笑的时候回报一个有点赧然的笑容。

“他们有特殊的办法。”佐井打断卡卡西，“我以往在根时，也接受过跟这次类似的任务。他们通常会穿上防护服，十分厚重且难以行动，加上晓可能带来的威胁，我想这才是大名要求我们忍者进行护送的原因。”

卡卡西赞许地点了点头，“没错。”

“那明天什么时候可以走啊。”鸣人望望天空，泄了气，远天浮着一线黛色，与紫红霞光交织，融在渐沉的夕阳里，与之相隔的是蒸蔚云霞，半轮透明月亮正在冉冉升起。心知这种时候无论如何都不可能上山了。

“这个要根据明天天气和风向做判断，还是那句话，鸣人，”卡卡西道，“当你在做护送任务时，也要为你的任务对象着想。他们不是忍者，而我们护送的也不只是死物。”

鸣人似懂非懂地点点头。脑袋歪了歪。

小樱不在。卡卡西也就放松了点，揉了揉鸣人头发，然后低下头去，隔着面罩亲了下他的嘴唇，鸣人慌慌张张地往后跳开，然后被佐井抱住，拉到身后，“卡卡西老师!不是说好不会在任务期间那个吗!”

卡卡西举起双手，声音里还是含笑，“我的错，我的错。鸣人，有时候你太可爱了。”

鸣人脸通红。佐井笑容往下拉了一点，在走出帐篷时故意把鸣人的手拉的很紧，并且在离开卡卡西视线后，也很快地凑过去，在他另外一边嘴角上亲了一口。

“我也一样。”看着鸣人不知所措的样子，佐井心情多云转晴，“不过有一点不同，你一直很可爱，鸣人君。”

直到夜色降临，鸣人又跟前几日那样，凑到护卫队成员们边上蹭火堆和晚饭时，脸上的红晕也没消下去。他们今晚做了烤兔子和菌汤，之前那个男孩把汤端给鸣人时，留意到他面颊上妍丽的粉色，忍不住多嘴问了句是不是感冒了。

鸣人往后仰了仰，连连摆手，“不是，不是的，我身体素质很好的哦!”随即又打了个喷嚏，将外套裹紧了些，在裸露的部分放出点查克拉御寒，“不过这里真的好冷啊，大哥们不觉得很难挨吗?”

其中一个人哈哈大笑起来，给鸣人倒了杯液体，“我们啊，都是靠这玩意儿，这是烈酒。小兄弟要不也喝点，这地方到了后半夜，能把你皮冻掉一层。”对方指了指手上粗糙的木碗，酒液并不清澄，浮着很浓郁的泡沫，在火光下微微荡漾着，“我们不是忍者，过雪山的时候都必须带上这种烧刀子，一口喝下去，全身滚烫。什么风雪都拦不住!”

“我不喝酒!”鸣人连忙躲开，“我还没成年呢!喝酒是不对的。”

“就一口。”男人劝诱，“保你全身发热。”

鸣人还是拒绝，他在这方面很有些原则。好在对方也只是想逗逗他，见好就收，只是嘴里还在念叨着不喝后悔一辈子这样的话。鸣人有点哭笑不得，缩在一旁，小口小口地呡刚出锅的滚烫菌汤喝，那个圆脸男孩凑近了点，不知怎的，鸣人能在他身上看到很久以前雏田的影子，于是抬起头，朝他温和地笑了一下。

圆脸男孩被这一笑弄得有点发怔，反应过来后，脸又红了个彻底，但还是鼓足勇气凑近鸣人，只是眼睛不敢看他，只凝视着熊熊燃烧的火堆。“鸣人君，你不要太在意野田君的话……他说的其实也有道理的，我们每次过这座雪山，都要喝了这个酒才行。”

鸣人咂舌，“这山上真有这么冷?我觉得多喝碗热汤也很好啊。”他抚摸着木碗微烫的壳子，菌汤的香气氤氲作云雾，脸上露出点怀念神色，“唉，要是有拉面吃就更好了的说……你不知道，木叶的一乐拉面，绝对也能起到跟你们这个什么烧刀子一样的作用!不对，还要更多一些!”

圆脸男孩腼腆地低下头，声音细声细气地，“不是的……其实是因为这酒度数非常高，可以起到麻痹伤口和精神的作用……”

他侧过头微微笑一笑，“这座雪山，真的非常危险。鸣人君的老师应该也讲过吧。这座山上存在着一种非常特殊的魔兽，被我们叫做'灵狐'，它们个头只有成年人一个巴掌那么大，通身雪白，在雪山上有极佳的隐匿效果，而速度又快得要命，爪子又极利，能够轻易割开野猪的皮毛。往往连它样子都没看见，脖子就已经只剩点皮跟脑袋连接了。它们族群是这山上的一霸，狩猎普通猎物，也狩猎人类。我们每次过山都会交代好几个弟兄在上面，所以这酒，度数这么高，也能起到麻痹神经的作用，如果倒霉被它们看上，死时候不会那么痛苦。”

“什，什么?”

鸣人愕然。他盯着跟他称兄道弟的人们豪爽吃肉喝酒的模样，心里把男孩的话念了好几遍，不舒服的感觉慢慢蔓上来，“你刚才说族群?这山上不止一只?”

“具体有多少只我们也不太清楚，”男孩摇了摇头，“这种灵狐特点是对伴侣极其忠贞，往往是在幼年时候就交配，终其一生都不会背叛彼此。所以狩猎时候也全是两只为一组，如果一只在狩猎时候死了，另一只会不惜任何代价为伴侣复仇，哪怕搭上自己的命。”

他呼了一口气，雪山下的温度纵然没有山上那么夸张，但也算清冷，唇中呼出的气，立时变做白雾，袅袅生在半空，将视线下横流星海也掩得模糊许多。“如果这次不幸遇上灵狐，鸣人君，一定要不惜一切代价在第一次就把它们全部杀死，否则后患无穷。”

男孩抱着腿，神色有点阴翳，但最终，他什么也没说。鸣人没注意到这些，他神思飘远至卡卡西白天讲的话，目光再落到那座巍峨山峰时，果然已多了丝考量。

“……我明白了。”鸣人搁下碗，说道，“我会保护你们的。”

次日凌晨，小樱披着狐毛氅走进帐篷叫醒他们。鸣人蜷缩在卡卡西怀里，热源离开时，还很留恋地挽了挽，佐井从背后捉住鸣人的手，低头吻那丛金色鬓发，温热的唇落下来后，他发现鸣人顺着这个动作侧身，柔顺地抱住他的脖子，用嘴唇蹭了蹭佐井的脸。“我想要洗脸水的说。”

“喂喂，鸣人，你也太懒了吧。”小樱不高兴地扳了扳手，骨节啪擦直响，“自己去打洗脸水!这种小事也要卡卡西老师和佐井帮忙吗!”

“没有关……”

“啊啊啊我知道啦小樱!”鸣人翻身起来，他本来也就是借着起床时候那点没退去的昏沉睡意才说这种话，小樱一喊，什么慵懒劲儿都没了，很干脆地爬起来。小樱转身时候，听到后面佐井小声咕哝了句“暴力女”，忍不住眯起眼睛，手背上蹦出青筋，“你说什——”

“没什么没什么!”鸣人一把捂住佐井的嘴，“他什么也没说!我作证!”

“行了小樱，”卡卡西打断他们，“你还是快点出去跟护卫队待在一块儿，天气测量没有你不行。”

小樱还是怒气未消，朝二人威胁地比了比拳头，“看在卡卡西老师的份上。”

帐篷外天色熹微，尚有几颗格外明亮的星子点缀在青白天幕上，苍云雪山的尖顶正上方是月亮，周围环绕着几缕淡而又淡的云絮，经年积雪上流淌暗淡光晕。凌晨温度果然极低，鸣人连着调了不少查克拉环绕自己，又在卡卡西朝手心呼气的时候偷偷跑上去，把自己温暖的掌心塞到他手里，嘴角露出个不好意思的笑。

“你不冷吗？”卡卡西低声问。

“我还好啦。倒是老师你，查克拉不够的话就不要逞强哦。”

“我还不至于这么弱。”但依旧握着那只手不肯松开，两人沉默了片刻，在飒飒晨风里传递体温。

“我们半小时后出发，还要经过一片针叶林。”佐井上前分开他们，“预计今日上午十一点风力最弱，运气好的话我们可以直接跨越风谷和第一台阶，第二台阶中段有一处坡度平缓地，历来是草隐扎营的地方，我们能利用那儿本来就有的物资休息一晚。”

“还要在雪山上待一晚上?”鸣人皱眉，他脑子里又蹦出昨晚上圆脸男孩告诉他的东西，在这座山上待的越久，撞上灵狐的概率就越大，虽然说凭借卡卡西的写轮眼，倒是不怎么怕这畜生的高速度，但他们一行人数众多，难免会有几个人会被划在保护圈之外的。

“这是必要的。”圆脸男孩从他边上经过，细声道，“因为雪山夜晚瞬息万变，而且等我们到了第二台阶，也是下午四五点了，必须原地休整，明天早上才能接着赶路。”

穿越针叶林又花了他们快三个小时。等真正开始见雪，天光已经大亮，地上植被渐渐稀矮，待到了大稀大矮的境界，即是乱石与冻土交杂，当中一条崎岖行道，是在常年里被人马踩出的商路，护卫队排头的大哥吐出口气，“看到这条道，就说明我们走对了。”

“还会走错吗？”

“也不是没有错的可能。这苍云雪山是国境边界，各国行脚商都有开辟独特的一条路，我们草隐自然也有。如果走错了，也许会在雪山上迷路，要是不留神，得了雪盲症，那时可不是花费时间长久的问题了。”

一行人换上防护服。也不知是不是错觉，鸣人总觉得在踏上小路的那一瞬间，温度便骤然降低，寒风飒踏，晶莹的雪粒裹挟碎石，在长风下忽忽鼓舞。鸣人先前仗着身体好，外加查克拉充足，硬是把所有厚衣服都让给了其他人，结果现在衣服里直灌风。小樱见状，从行李囊里取出件她自己的厚实棉氅让鸣人穿上，后者牙关颤抖着谢过，小樱低下头时又发现他指关节上开了条细血口，犹豫一下，还是悄悄抓住他的手，掌心淌出莹莹碧色。

“就算卡卡西老师暂时顾不上你，”她小声说，“也要照顾好自己啊。”

鸣人捏了捏她的手，感激地笑了笑，“我知道啦，谢谢小樱。但是之后就别把查克拉浪费给我，女孩子身体更脆弱些，你还是多关心下自己啦。”

小樱敲了下他的脑袋，“我脆不脆弱，你别多管闲事！”

“倒是佐井，”鸣人摸了摸被打的地方，小樱常常是雷声大雨点小，这一敲压根儿没什么感觉，“你还是坚持露腰啊……真的不冷吗？”

“谢谢你关心，鸣人君。”佐井转头道，语气惯常的彬彬有礼，“不过我不冷。”

“真是怪人……为什么身体素质都这么好。”鸣人小声说。他用查克拉把自己裹了一层，努力驱走寒意。

他们再次沉默前行，大概两个小时后，临近佐井口中的风谷。冷风森然，砭骨寒意无孔不入，头顶虽然还有太阳，照射下来的光却并不温暖，而且在雪风白雾下也显得很模糊，无法提高可见度。鸣人睫毛上结了一层寒霜，他眨了眨眼睛，试图甩掉那些透亮霜雪。

“全队暂停。”卡卡西突然下令。他是这一次的开路者。

在众目睽睽下，他半跪下身，用通灵术召唤出了一大群犬类，帕克站在正中，一出现就打了个哆嗦，但看卡卡西满脸严肃，也就忍着没抱怨，“怎么了？”

“这附近有血腥味。”卡卡西说。在他身后，所有人不约而同地抽了口冷气。“找到它。”

这群灵犬瞬间在风雪里散开。三人拿出手里剑，跟卡卡西一起从四个方位将护卫队队员们保护在内。鸣人面向的是一堵冰壁，数十根冰柱呈倒挂坠在上空，粗壮的根部布满雪花，尘沙、泥土、草根也被冻结在内，一丝隐隐约约的裂纹像是断裂的蛛网。

他心头猛地跳了跳。一种不安的预感悄然蒙上。

“卡卡西！”

帕克冷不丁现身，众人纷纷朝它看去。“找到了！东北方向三百米，有一具白狼尸体。”

小樱舒了一口气，“还好是狼尸……”

卡卡西的神色并未松懈，他向着帕克指示的方向望去，朝第七班做了个跟上的手势，“鸣人、小樱，跟我一起过去看看，佐井留在原地，保护好其余人！”

尽管小樱露出了不赞同的神色，然而并无质疑，立刻与鸣人一同跟着卡卡西飞奔而去，层层雪雾在他们脚下飞扬，转眼又被鹅毛大雪盖住，“记住来路！”卡卡西的声音穿透雪幕，“来时痕迹很快就会被新雪掩埋，依靠地形和太阳方位辨别方向！将查克拉集中在脚下，减轻足部受压，避免踩到雪坑！”

“是！”

虽然厚重积雪严重拖慢了几人速度，然而五分钟后，一具被冻住一半的白狼尸体还是出现在了面前。帕克跟卡卡西对视一眼，消失在了雪地里，小樱抢身上前，跪下检查起了狼尸受损状况。

如果不是它的头颅和身体已经分了家，所有人都会觉得它仅仅是在假寐，从而伺机捕猎。然而那长达三米的身躯确实已经冰冷，黏腻的狼血被冻结在低温里，又由霜雪上了层护膜，宛如身上天生的猩红花纹。没多久，小樱站起来，将结果一一汇报道，“死亡时间因为冰雪封冻，暂时难以判断；伤口有两处，除颈部致命伤外，还有腹部一道伤口，入骨三分，内脏和腹肉丢失三分之一，其余部分完好无损。”

卡卡西若有所思地点了点头。

“我想你们都知道这雪山上有不少土特产，偷猎者、猛兽、食腐生物。”他说道，声音被漫天大风吹得有些模糊不清，“鸣人，你来说说，你觉得这是什么干的？”

“这不是人为。”

“为什么？”

鸣人矮下身，凑得离狼尸体近了点，蓝眼睛微微眯起，“两个证据。第一，也是刚刚小樱忘了说的，这匹狼的四肢筋脉都断裂了，而且是一击就达到这种程度。”他指了指狼尸足部，那里果然都不自然地歪斜着，仿佛是被什么绊倒。卡卡西摇了摇头，“证据不充足。训练有素的忍者通过投掷手里剑，布置查克拉线也能达到这种程度。”

他勾起唇角，“这就是第二个证据，卡卡西老师。如果是偷猎者，那么肯定会取走狼皮和狼首，而不是拿走一堆没用的内脏。”

小樱眼睛亮了亮，“没错。我刚刚确实忽略了一点，狼尸下有血流喷溅的痕迹，而且积雪比其他部位稍浅。这证明……”她皱起眉头，想到了什么，但是不知道接下来该怎么说。

“这证明这里就是第一现场。狼就是在这里被杀死的，而那个杀死它的东西，也许就在附近。”

卡卡西露出一个真切的笑容，摸了摸两个少年男女的头，“虽然我很想说干的漂亮，但很可惜，我们必须尽快调整状态，然后面对一个事实。”

他凝望着漫漫大雪，头顶的阳光如同薄雾。鸣人忽然想起来在山下时候看到这满山银白在天光下宛若金沙，然而真正身处那样美丽的场景时，竟然是如此令人胆寒。

“我们大概要应付一些很麻烦的东西了。”

佐井将画卷铺开，三头由墨水组成的巨狼跃然而出，代替了鸣人三人的位置，在雪地里没留下一丝痕迹。

“佐井君？”一个护卫队成员不断揉搓双手，试图在摩擦里得到一丝温度，“另外三个忍者什么时候回来啊？”

“等检查完毕后。”佐井回答，手里剑柄深深卡进掌心，一边绷紧身体环顾周围，在如此冷的环境里停下是件非常危险的事情，他还可以运转查克拉使血液不至于停滞，但身后的护送队员们已经开始按摩腿肌，拼命想让僵冷肌肉恢复点韧度。

那个圆脸男孩就站在佐井边上，遥望着鸣人离去的方向，他实际是整支护卫队里为数不多的下忍之一，但此时此刻，除了能调出查克拉保持体温外，他跟其余队员没什么差别。甚至还因为没经过特别多训练，运转查克拉速度渐渐转慢，一条腿开始因为在低温里过长时间静止不动而发麻。

他有点恼恨自己的无力，俯身准备揉揉腿。

防护服上的一道纤细的破口跃进眼帘。从破洞处，能清楚看到发紫的肌肉，血管寸寸断裂，然而血液因温度而凝固，始终保持在将流未流的状态，仿佛一道森然诡异的符咒。

男孩猛然抬起头。他已经极力压抑住自己的恐慌，但就在他目光扬起的一瞬间，另一个队员无声无息地倒了下来，他似乎是刚准备打个哈欠，眼睛还微微眯着，滚烫的白汽一时升腾，伴随着从脖颈处飙射而出的血花，把视线染得通红一片。

他永远想不到自己此刻发出的声音有多凄然，只一瞬间，穿透雪幕，飞进正全力赶回的第七班耳中，“灵狐——！”

“糟了！”鸣人心脏狠狠一抖，仿佛被谁用力掐住，他认得这个声音，“是那些……”

“最糟糕的一种。”卡卡西沉声道，“保持冷静，鸣人、小樱！不准加快速度，刚刚那一喊极有可能引发雪崩，步伐引起的震动更会加剧这个趋势！”

“但是他们遇上了灵狐！”

“这就是我把佐井留在那儿的意义！你必须相信你的同伴！”卡卡西抓住鸣人的手，感到汗水的湿热，“灵狐通常两只一组进行狩猎。我们不能贸然冲进去，否则只会成为新靶子。”

“新的……靶子？”

一个念头像闪电那样划过，鸣人反握住卡卡西，眼睛越来越亮，“那如果，有人主动当这个靶子，而其他人能够及时找到那只狐狸方位的话……”

小樱在地上用力剁了一下，飞扬起雪尘蒙蒙，“诱饵战术。但是，谁会去？”

鸣人和卡卡西对视一眼，彼此都从对方眼睛里读出一丝坚定来，“我的写轮眼可以捕捉到其中一只灵狐的移动。”他沉声道，“鸣人用影分身诱敌，然后告诉佐井，想办法召唤出一只视力好的动物，小樱去给那些为灵狐所伤的人治疗。这种温度下，如果不尽快恢复血液流淌，只会造成冻僵截肢。”

“明白！”

此时离护卫队们不及百米，已经有两人陈尸，与白狼一样，脖子被干净利落地切断，鲜血呈喷溅状，把周围的雪融出仿佛喷泉的留痕。鸣人分出十来个持手里剑的分身，一头扎进人堆里，佐井调转巨狼，迅速填补了鸣人影分身所守区域的缝隙，与他们严阵以待相反，这里实际上并无平时作战时各种杂声响震寰宇的混乱感，死寂得可怕，周遭只有凛冽的风声，间或伤者忍痛的呻吟。小樱匆匆跑过去，低头掀起其中一个伤员的裤脚。

她咬住嘴唇，为所看到的心惊肉跳。

他的一条腿基本上废了，灵狐的爪子撕裂了他膝盖的软骨，暴露出森然骨骸，血流还在仿佛无穷无尽地从伤口涌出，转眼又被冻结在腿上。他脸色青紫，仿佛忍不住想要呕吐。

小樱挽起头发，查克拉涌出，“马上就……”

“不……”伤者突然抓住小樱胳臂，像是忍着绝大痛苦一样，勉强摇了摇头，小樱惊疑不定地盯着他，却见一道血流自其嘴角慢慢流下。

男人猛地低下头，随着“哇”的一声，大团碎肉和着鲜血自嘴里呕出，小樱迅速弹开，看准了这团碎肉里藏着一抹银白色影子，快如闪电地向她飞来。连忙把手里剑挡在胸口，只听一声金铁交击的清鸣，扭头大吼：“在这里！”

鸣人是最先反应过来的那个。

离小樱最近的影分身立马飞身上前，拦腰将她推开，承担了本会落在小樱身上的一击，随后化作一股白烟，灵狐大概也是被这突然消失弄得愣了愣，迅速调头栽进雪地，凭借绝佳的保护色再度躲藏起来。接收到分身感应的鸣人懊恼地皱了皱眉，“卡卡西老师！”他喊道，“你有没有捕捉到灵狐踪迹？”

“暂时没有。”年长者一瞬不瞬地盯着地面，查克拉疯狂涌入写轮眼中，“佐井、鸣人，制空。”

两只鹰在笔落时腾空而起，鸣人抓住以工笔描出的翎羽，金发在风里飞舞。从高处看下去，一片白茫茫，除了他们之外，四处都寂静冰冷，仿佛一片巨大的坟墓。

他不合时宜地回想起草隐与晓不合的传言，据说这也是大名硬要让他们来护送这批宝物的缘由之一，他担心晓会趁机报复——然而这雪山，荒芜冷寂如此，晓真的会来吗？

“鸣人！”佐井低声道，“来了！跟我配合，别走神！”

“西北方向二十米！”卡卡西掷出五枚飞镖，在他所指方位处，果然看到一蓬雪雾忽然迸开，“锁定它！”

那只银白色的狐狸腾空而起的瞬间，佐井迅速低身，画卷在半空里抖开，淋漓墨水化为一双黑雀，“超兽伪画·鹰狩！”

白狐被引力牵引着下坠时，恰巧两只黑雀来到面前，凶狠的撞击力度将其再次撞入半空，与此同时，鸣人借力前跃，鹰长啸一声俯冲，做了他的踏板，将要去叼住灵狐，风遁带来的蓝色光芒在鸣人右手上翻涌如潮。

小樱下意识地闭上眼睛。

一抹鲜亮的银白色蓦然从雪地里拔起，仿佛电光，卡卡西瞳孔一缩，十多枚手里剑想也不想地自手中飞出，但都在对方惊人的高速里被一一闪开。它似乎比第一只出现的灵狐还要更加凶猛灵敏，仗着身体小巧，如刀割开凛然风压，利爪在雪光下反出一道凄然冷光。

它是冲着鸣人去的。

鸣人硬生生调转了一点身形，勉强让那玩意儿从自己脚部而不是原本的腿动脉处掠过，不过这一下也算是达到了灵狐的目的，原本暴烈旋转的螺旋丸散作流风。鸣人只来得及用完好的那一条腿狠狠鞭去，灵狐因无从借力，尚顿在原处，他很容易将其一腿打落，正冲向卡卡西的方位。

“接住!”他不知是在喊谁。

冷风乍起，墨鹰收翅，宛如利箭下劈，他们离得并不远，很容易地把鸣人的后领咬住，没让人彻底栽到地上。但看到螺旋丸的光芒凭空消失后，佐井心脏处还是传来一阵隐痛感，跟以往信死在面前时何其相似。

“鸣人，”他低头看去，“你没事吧？”

“没事。”金发年轻人咬牙道，他试着曲了曲正在流血的脚腕，却毫无反应。

起初他以为是冻僵，但当看到那血痕深处断裂的筋络时，寒意和冷汗登时淹没了后背。“但是……”

“灵狐掉下去了。”佐井以为他在担心还是没能杀了那只畜生，安慰道，“卡卡西老师会处理的。”

电流交缠的刮擦声刺耳，千鸟光芒大盛，卡卡西发明这个忍术多年，早已将它种种特性吃透，待估计出灵狐落地位置后，他遽然低头，将持千鸟的手刺进雪地。电流经雪水传导，一瞬间爆发出整幕灿烂火光，大面积的雪为这一击带来的热量融化。远方隐约一阵轰鸣。

大部分人都捂住眼睛，不敢直视那过于强烈的光芒，生怕眼睛受损。卡卡西依仗写轮眼，是唯一几个还睁着眼睛四下观察的，他很确定刚刚那一下攻击的范围覆盖了掉落点，但那只狐狸到底还是新接触到的陌生魔兽，究竟能不能在千鸟下彻底死透，终究还是个未知数。

随着雪霰飘洒，光芒逐渐散去大半，墨鹰扇了扇翅膀，盘旋飞到一片完好的雪地上。鸣人腿一软，一屁股坐到了雪地上，冲着睁大眼睛的佐井挠了挠头，嘿嘿笑道，“你快去看看卡卡西老师吧，我脚好像受伤了。”

“我把小樱叫来？”佐井跪在他身边，正要去拉鸣人的裤腿，被对方制止了，“不是什么大事，”他含糊地说，往跟佐井相反的地方缩了缩，“那边受伤的人太多了，小樱忙不过来的。”

他们一起抬眼望去，漫天飞雪里，春野樱追随着卡卡西寻找灵狐尸体的步伐，给每一个在先前受到攻击的人治疗，碧色像是绿藤那样温柔地蔓延着。

佐井皱了皱眉，“让我看一下你的伤势。”

“我可是有九尾在身，这点伤一会儿就好了，还是卡卡西老师那边更重要。”鸣人躲闪着不肯让佐井碰到自己。恰好，卡卡西在不远处的一片雪地里揪出了一只面目全非的狐狸尸体，周围一片欢呼，鸣人推了他一把，“快去吧。”

“佐井、鸣人！”小樱双手圈作喇叭状，正要大喊，被卡卡西拍了下肩膀制止，“小樱，别在雪山里大喊，可能会引起雪崩。”他有些疑惑地望了鸣人和佐井一眼，回过头去，打量了一下满地伤员，权衡片刻，“小樱你继续给他们治疗。我去看看鸣人他们。”

此时暴雪暂歇，天地间一片不同寻常的沉静，鸣人把受伤的右腿往后藏了藏，感受着九尾带给他的治愈力正逼迫他从细胞里一点点提取出查克拉，汇入伤痕。他瞥了那地方一眼，看到并没有好转多少后，咬了咬牙，硬是让查克拉更多地被抽调出来，配合着治愈力，试图让那血痕尽快复原。

他总不能当个连路都没法走的累赘。

“鸣人怎么样？”卡卡西飞快奔来，也跟佐井一样，半跪在他脚边。鸣人还是想躲藏，但在对方明显强势许多的动作下，只能不情不愿地伸出脚，抬眸去看卡卡西，“我……”

他脸色猛地一白。

接踵而来的动作实在太快，以至于连卡卡西和佐井都没能及时反应，就看到三个影分身出现在了他们身后。螺旋丸带动查克拉疯狂鼓动，将刚刚才平静了些许的雪地再度搅起滔天巨浪，小樱错愕地回过头，正好看到自白皑皑的雪地里，再一次窜出了一条暗色的影子，它动作慢了不少，尾巴也被千鸟炸掉了一半，却比此前都要更加狠厉。两只脚掌上的利爪都完全探出，弯钩上一时反射着苍茫雪光，险恶的银亮几乎晃伤了她的眼睛。

“小樱！”

螺旋丸终于凝聚完毕，影分身鸣人毫不犹豫地冲上前去，风声宛如看不见的刀，生生割进每个人的耳膜中。这一次没有失误，螺旋丸准确地打中了灵狐的背部，它像是被在一瞬间抽去了脊柱，在螺旋丸带来的强大风压下栽进了雪地，与此同时，新的低哑轰鸣声伴随着灵狐最后凄厉的尖叫刮来，影分身在螺旋丸消散后也跟着变成了白烟。小樱一口气还没喘匀，正要抬起头，道句感谢。

她捂住嘴，无声地喊叫起来。

自然在这接二连三的忍术打击下，终于发出了低沉的怒吼。所有人朝更高处看去，只见一线闪亮银白，宛如大潮翻涌而来，天地间所有事物都在这苍白下黯然失色，无数的雪、无数的碎石，被这雪潮裹挟，势不可挡地冲下苍云山的峰顶。刚刚带起的狂风在这滔滔自然前不值一提，万物屏息。

雪崩。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡鸣车

起初，那只是个白色的点。

纵横交错的线条，延展了它，使之伸长、拉抻，最终交缠成为白色网格，无数条线又通过网格的四角进行拉伸，将漆黑的界面染亮。随之而来的是轻微的撕裂声，那仿佛是一声传令的号角，纯白的世界崩塌了一角，碎片如纷纷而下的落英，坠入渺茫的星渊里，其后射来微弱的红色光芒，随着呼吸跳动，仿佛具有真实的生命。

那是火光。

“队长。”一道人声，“鸣人君似乎醒了。”

“我看看。”另外一个人走上来，温柔触碰他的头发，火光里那双淡金色睫羽轻轻震颤起来，自合上已久的眼皮下，的确荡开一缕深蓝色的光影，焦点晃悠了一下，随后慢慢聚合，呈现出旗木卡卡西的外貌。

鸣人愣了愣，记忆随着神智的恢复回归。

卡卡西蹲下身，用手在他眼前晃了晃，“鸣人，有意识吗？”

“啊，有。”鸣人茫然地说，四下环顾了一圈。他现在身处在一大片幽深的密林里，天光微弱，遍地枯叶流卷，这里是一小块圆形空地，举目则是被涛涛树海切割成圆形的青黛天空，更遥远处，是被火堆上飞扬起的光焰点染的宏伟雪山。全然没有白日里的凶暴和吞噬一切的戾气，静静地坐落在星空之下，满身流淌着银白色月光。

他猛地一拍地面就要站起，随即又因为脚腕处传来的剧痛而一屁股跌倒，佐井在后面扶了他一把。“现在还不可以动，鸣人君。”

“你的脚筋被完全割断了，如果不是九尾的治愈力，你下辈子就等着在轮椅上过吧。”卡卡西按住他，示意鸣人低下头，他的脚踝被纱布一重重地缠上，鸣人试着动了动，惊喜地发现已经恢复了一些，于是不好意思地笑起来。转眼又想到一件更重要的事情，忙拉住卡卡西的袖子，“对了，卡卡西老师！小樱和护卫队呢！”

卡卡西跟佐井对视了一下，交换了一个阴沉的眼神。

“……鸣人？”卡卡西注视着他，“你还记不记得雪崩之后的事？”

被注视者摸了摸后脑勺，记忆模模糊糊的，像是隔着磨砂玻璃去看电影。他隐约记得看到小樱被偷袭，惊怒之下，毫不犹豫地用出了螺旋丸，强横的风压、暴雪、爆裂声，加上之前被千鸟融化的大面积雪堆，最终导致了雪崩——在自然面前，人力不懈一击。

然后、然后、然后他的脑袋似乎磕到了一块碎石上，下一刻卡卡西就把他拥进怀中，焦急地问着什么，然而过于嘈杂的声音把卡卡西淹没了。鸣人睁大眼，试图从对方嘴唇的动作里读出什么。

佐井在最后一刻画出四只鹰，猛地一拍长卷，由墨水构成的灵物振翅飞起，将小樱和护卫队的成员们全部抓起。在鸣人的意识彻底为后脑勺绵延不绝的钝痛淹没前，他还能看到那个他想保护的女孩用力地伸出手，从来都很漂亮的绿色眼睛里滚落出泪花。

“想不起来就算了。总而言之，我们在雪崩中活了下来，然后很不幸的，跟护卫队走散了。”卡卡西安抚性地拍了拍鸣人脑袋，示意他看看天色，“当时是下午四点，你完全处于昏迷状态，我们不可能在那种状态下搜索护卫队或者留在雪山上过夜。所以我只能临时选择下山。明天再想办法去找到他们。小樱和护卫队待在一起，应该不会有什么危险。”

“那我也……”鸣人咬住后槽牙，撑住卡卡西的肩膀，想要起身，但尚未痊愈的脚部无法支撑重量，差点没造成二次伤害。卡卡西按回他，“老实点。”

“我总不能在这里呆着什么也做不了！”

“你现在确实就只能呆在这里什么也做不了。”

卡卡西冷静地答道，“鸣人，你先前已经犯了错，如果不是你贸然用出螺旋丸，也许就不会造成雪崩。”

“但是如果不这样，小樱就——”

“小樱完全无法闪避吗？”火光幢幢下，卡卡西眉眼冷肃，“你太不信任你的同伴了。鸣人，她是千手纲手的徒弟，木叶最强的女忍之一，她已经不需要你处处维护，而是有实力在强敌面前保命。而且你当时——”他瞟了一眼鸣人还缠着纱布的地方，叹了口气，那冷意潮水似的褪去，在鸣人怔愣的时候，低下头来给了他一个拥抱。师长的体温隔着衣服传导，鸣人没忍住一声小小的惊呼，“自顾不暇。”

这个拥抱结束得很快，卡卡西直起身子，隐忍地看了鸣人一眼，“所以现在，还是让我照顾你吧。”

鸣人闭上嘴，低眉攥住手里薄毯的一角。

在接下来的一个多小时里，鸣人只能坐在火堆边，看着卡卡西和佐井打来水，支起锅架，卡卡西用手里剑成功打来一只野兔，几个人都是野外经历丰富的，一会儿就把兔子处理到了能入口的地步，和着找来的野菜一起煮了。鸣人不喜欢没有滋味的肉，慢吞吞地挑着野菜，塞进嘴里，纵然觉得没什么味道，还是笑着表达了感谢。

卡卡西不知道从哪里还找出了两个睡袋，在火堆周围烤热，在天色真正彻底漆黑后，卡卡西又让佐井灭掉火，只留下最中央一堆木炭，仍闪耀着些微光点，“别吸引野兽过来。”

“我可以守夜。”鸣人小心翼翼地站起来——他的伤痕复原了不少，已经到能下地的程度，而这是普通人受伤后养小半年才能达到的。这回卡卡西还没来得及开口，佐井率先道，“不行，鸣人君，请坐回去，不要给我们添乱。”

鸣人捏住拳，“你说什么——”

“佐井说的有道理。”卡卡西道，制止了两人的冲突，“鸣人，回去睡觉。等你脚伤好了再来说别的事情，否则害人害己。佐井守前半夜，我守后半夜。”

他们僵持了半分钟，最后，还是鸣人败下阵，气鼓鼓地回了睡袋。金发在阴影里跳动着，像是一小团黯淡的阳光。

“队长？”佐井望向卡卡西，目光里带着犹豫。

“你不用管，”他叹口气，“他会自我调节过来的。”

接下来是漫长的沉默与黑夜。临近后半夜，佐井过来，推了推卡卡西的肩膀，惊讶地发现他似乎一直没有睡着，眼眶下蔓着一层浅青色。年长者轻手轻脚地离开睡袋，佐井顿了顿，将手放到卡卡西肩上，“鸣人君不会有事的。”

“九尾的治愈力有目共睹。佐井，你之前跟我讲，你和鸣人他们一起去蛇窟时，见到了佐助？”

“是。”

佐井疑惑地看了一眼卡卡西，不明白他为什么突然提起这个。

卡卡西揉了揉太阳穴，“之前我以为马上就可以跨越雪山，也担心引起大家恐慌，就没有多说什么。但是这一次，唉，这么说吧，这次的晓，根据情报，可能会派出宇智波鼬。”

而佐助，一直以杀了宇智波鼬为目的。他会不计一切代价，搜索他的行踪，将宇智波鼬斩于马下。

火光里，佐井的身形僵了僵，张了张嘴，只看到寂冷寒夜里，一缕白汽卷着飘向夜空，倏尔流散。

“但也不要太慌乱了。”卡卡西眉宇舒展，安抚道，“我不会让你们出事的。”

他扭了扭脚踝，轻巧地跳上一根枝桠。这时候正是夜色最浓，几乎可以说是伸手不见五指，四周弥漫着寡淡的雾气，远天出浮着一缕淡而又淡的星光，卡卡西坐下来，背靠树干，凝视着下方空茫的黑暗，偶尔视线会落到那一堆闪着微微光芒的炭火上，然后是鸣人浅金色的头发。

一个人身处如此静寂的环境，非常容易生出困顿感。卡卡西好歹受过那么久的训练，倒也没犯什么错误，只是在另外一个人偷偷摸摸袭上来时，猛地探出手去，抓住了对方的手腕，而不是直接向着后颈。

卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，“鸣人。”

对方不满地往后仰了仰，“还以为能吓到卡卡西老师呢。”

“影分身没什么差池。但是要记得把他的睡袋复原。”卡卡西道，鸣人顺着他的动作，踩了一下粗枝，恰好扑进卡卡西怀里。卡卡西顺手解开披风，把鸣人塞进去，男孩温暖得不可思议，柔软的金发蹭在他下巴上，像是一只浑身火烫又毛茸茸的小动物。“你怎么不回去睡？”

“不困，而且想陪着卡卡西老师。”鸣人笑嘻嘻地说，在卡卡西怀里一通乱蹭。

年长者抱着他坐下，夜色和寒气都没有褪却，然而因为多了个人，周围确也升温了不少。他们就这样安静地待了一会儿，鸣人呼出的白汽徐徐攀升，横流星海下，他蔚蓝的眼睛闪着光。

“老师？”

“嗯？”卡卡西抱住他的腰，脑袋搁在他肩膀上，觉得有点困意，但立刻又清醒过来。“怎么了？”

“我伤好了。”

卡卡西掀起披风一角，摸到鸣人脚踝上的伤痕，感觉到确实只剩一层浅浅的血口和痂后，心略微放下去些。鸣人被摸得痒，压着嗓子笑起来，几只昆虫从他俩肩上跳走，“卡卡西老师别乱摸！”

“我在检查。而且就算伤好了，也不能私自行动。”

“我没有要私自行动。”

“你起手势带起的风声我听到了。”卡卡西冷静地把鸣人固定住，感觉这具身体僵硬了一瞬，“我跟佐井说宇智波鼬可能出现的时候，你就醒了吧？你觉得佐助会出现，想去偷偷找他。”

这句用的是肯定句。鸣人没吭声。

卡卡西加重语气，“我们是个团队。鸣人，这次的任务是护送草隐，不是寻找佐助。”

“我知道。”鸣人低下头，“但我就是，放心不下他。”

他的师长叹息，在披风下握住鸣人的手，“这就是你甚至想来打晕我的理由？你用错了方法，鸣人，你应该直接离开，这样真能走掉也说不定。”

“我觉得这样很不好。”他嘟囔道，“你们会很着急吧，以为我被晓绑架了什么的。如果是打晕的话，卡卡西老师肯定会猜出我是去找佐助，至少不会特别担心我。”

“在说什么傻话？”卡卡西在鸣人乱发上使劲揉了一把，“听着鸣人，这片树林现在十分危险。大蛇丸的团队、宇智波鼬、各种我们未曾谋面的魔兽，哪个都能够我们喝上一壶。如果你忽然不见，不论是去干什么，我们都会特别担心你。”

而且宇智波佐助，卡卡西咽下这句话，他现在变得……非常奇怪。

片刻后，鸣人张了张嘴，眉眼低垂下去，显出几分沮丧来，“我很抱歉，卡卡西老师。不该突然异想天开，差点犯了很严重的错。”

“在碰到跟亲近之人有关的事时，人难免会犯错。”卡卡西安抚地抱紧他。感觉到鸣人转过身，在一片黢黑和零星的虫鸣里，拉下他的面罩，那双柔软、干燥、微冷的唇贴了上来，像是在他的唇上盖了一朵玫瑰花。

“鸣人你……”

“卡卡西老师，”狡黠的意味从湛蓝眼睛里一闪而过，“要小声一点哦。”

鸣人尝起来像是青草和雨后的花，银白齿关间的嫩红小舌是蜜源，起先卡卡西还是被他按住，不到半分钟就反客为主，按着鸣人的后脑勺，微微侧过头让他和自己双唇不断贴紧。鸣人在他怀里仰起脸，睫毛扫过卡卡西的眼睛，带起他一阵轻微的战栗。

他们在静默的夜色里接吻，这个吻持续的时间很长，等到终于分开，两人都有点气息不匀。卡卡西把鸣人扭成面朝自己的样子，低下头来抵住他的额头，一只手拦住鸣人腰肢，若有若无地掠过臀部。“鸣人。”他低语，这喃喃声在最沉寂处回响，“鸣人。”

“卡卡西老师想要我吗？”鸣人握住那只放在他腰上的手，男孩子体温要高不少，卡卡西觉得被触碰的地方都埋下了火种，随着鸣人暗示性的抚摸生出能使血液沸腾的高温，“我今晚上可以哦。”

隔着布料，卡卡西揉了揉鸣人丰润的臀瓣，毫不意外地看到鸣人脸上泛起浅红，“你确定吗？”

“确定的。”鸣人扬起一弯漂亮的笑容，凑过去啄吻卡卡西唇角的一个细小伤痕，“卡卡西老师不想要吗？”

年长者的双手从鸣人扎进裤腰的衣服缝隙里潜进去，在得到许可后，他的动作骤然变得急促起来。鸣人感到腰部被握住，随后一阵失重感，是卡卡西带着他一下子跳到了地面，而后解开披风铺到草地上，让鸣人得以坐在上面。“记得小声点。”这回是卡卡西竖起一根食指，比在唇上，他半跪下去，再一次吻住鸣人。

小太阳用力地抱住他，毛茸茸的金发蹭着脸，微微有点麻痒的感觉。这次的吻比刚刚过分了许多，在鸣人主动的配合下，两根舌头纠缠在一起，水声微弱但足够让人脸红。卡卡西抓住鸣人的一只手，放在自己的腹部，引导着他一路抚摸下去，滑过坚实的腹肌和小腹往下半勃的阳物，“摸我。”在亲吻的间隙，他低喘道，鸣人抖了抖，按照师长所希望的那样，手一一抚摸过他精瘦的腰腹，来到热源。

卡卡西将一声鼓励的低吟忍在唇齿之中。因为九尾带来的强大治愈力，鸣人浑身上下的皮肤都不似卡卡西或者其他任何人一样，因为长年累月的战斗与训练，布满厚重的老茧，除了几处微不足道的擦伤外，干净柔软得像个养尊处优的女孩，眼下他就用那样的手在为卡卡西手淫。卡卡西不用亲自去看，都能感受到自己在鸣人时轻时重的撸动下快速膨胀的欲望，他发狠地抱住鸣人肩膀，埋在学生的颈窝里，深深呼吸着。

“你看上去很冷。”卡卡西小声说，一只手把鸣人的衣服推到锁骨以下，夜风里，鸣人打了个寒颤，随后贴近卡卡西，两颗乳头磨蹭着卡卡西粗糙的衣物，在对方的注视下迅速坚硬起来，“所以要让老师帮我热起来啊。”

卡卡西闷笑，“口说无凭。”

鸣人低下头去，咬住卡卡西裤子的拉链，硬物直接弹到了他的脸上，鸣人侧了侧身，刚刚被含住吮吸的舌尖探出双唇，调皮地滑过勃起的最前端。内裤上被唾液和前液洇出一片深色，“没有口交套，卡卡西老师只能多忍一下了。”他抬了抬眼睛，从下往上看着卡卡西，睫毛一闪一闪，仿佛蝴蝶扇动翅膀，下面透出极浅的蓝色。

“鸣人不喜欢我了吗？”他暗示性地挺动下身，学生顺从地为他脱下内裤，粗糙舌苔垫在龟头上，让那一块染上亮晶晶的色泽。鸣人短暂地含住它，舌头绕着马眼转了圈，舔掉前液，随后松开嘴，因情欲而抹上深红色的唇瓣扬起，“清理不方便。”这声音里带上了点撒娇的意味。与卡卡西人近中年而显得低沉相异，还是把清凌凌的少年音。

他们在野外，离不知有没有睡着的佐井只有不到二十米的地方，做着这种下流的勾当。如果放在平日，卡卡西大概会觉得自己是脑子进了水才会答应鸣人的要求，但没有经历过那场雪崩的人，永远无法跟他感同身受——漫天皆白。只有那么一星微光，在纯白里瑟瑟发抖。那时候鸣人的身体冷得吓人，他肯定是用了毕生的勇气才抬起手，细细试探是否还有一息生机残存在几近封冻的血管里。

有几分钟，卡卡西以为自己失去了鸣人。

冠状沟被舌尖轻巧带过，随后是布满青筋的柱身，末端的囊袋也被很好地照顾了。等前戏做得差不多，鸣人张开嘴，高热的口腔吞进卡卡西完全勃起的阴茎，麝香气扑面而来，他顿住，用舌尖缓慢地舔弄。因为没有催促，可以让鸣人自己寻找合适的角度，直到卡卡西感到龟头抵在了学生的喉头，因鸣人每次呼吸带来的收缩而战栗。

鸣人开始真正在阴茎上操自己的嘴时他不自禁地抓住了那蓬金发，极好的视力能让卡卡西把每次吞吐都收入眼底。薄唇在不断的摩擦里生出一种深红，舌尖柔嫩，偶尔会追随着肉棒来到体外，涎液来不及咽下，顺着嘴角流坠，一滴滴打落在草地上。鸣人还解开了自己的腰带，一只手探进去，在衣服的遮掩下安慰自己。

“够了。”

卡卡西及时从鸣人嘴里拔出了自己，这过程比他想象的难，随后给了他一个热烈的亲吻，一边将鸣人推倒在披风上。“你刚刚在准备自己吗？”

鸣人朝他扬了扬手，指缝里挂着亮晶晶的透明液体，卡卡西抓住那只手亲吻，惹得对方不住低笑，双腿抬起，勾住卡卡西的腰。鸣人的裤子在刚刚的动作里落下大半，卡卡西顺手扯下，在晦暗光线里欣赏学生赤裸的身体。“一边给老师口交，一边偷偷开始准备自己?”

“差不多吧。”鸣人张开双臂，像是万圣节里讨要糖果的乖巧孩子，朝情人肆无忌惮地敞开所有，“老师要检查我的成果吗？”

卡卡西抬高他的一条腿，两根手指直接插了进去，里面已经湿透了，他轻松地找到了鸣人的前列腺，用力地按下去。金发男孩的表情空白了一瞬，又在接下来模仿交合动作的抽动里，慢慢醒过神。

卡卡西一向为他扩张得很用心，但现在也确实不是什么适合细水长流的时候。是以没过多久，卡卡西就将鸣人的两条腿架到肩上，挺身进去，那里面紧致温暖，肠壁像是生着无数张小嘴，争先恐后地吸附上来，鸣人抓着他肩膀的手僵硬了一瞬，在卡卡西更加深入挺进的时候，发出似哭非哭的呻吟声。

卡卡西握住鸣人的大腿，落下一串亲吻，居高临下的角度能让他看清楚自己一点点深入鸣人身体的欲望。那副身躯在日久天长的调教里，过早地生出了纯熟的诱惑，仅仅是刚刚进入，就已经染上了绯艳的红，鸣人扭动着身体，配合着把剩下的部分全部吞进去，在大腿根部抵上囊袋的时候后仰，暴露出修长的脖颈，勾引着卡卡西低下头去，怜惜地亲吻喉结和每一寸柔滑的肌肤。

“老师，卡卡西老师……”鸣人胡乱地蹭进卡卡西怀里，两腿在他腰后交缠，让两人距离无限贴近，蓝眼睛含满情欲的风暴，“想要你。”

这句话像是往他们间丢下了一颗火种。卡卡西粗喘一声，硕大的阳物退出一些，随即又发狠地撞回去，随后的抽插全都深而快，逼得鸣人从喉咙里榨出淫媚的呻吟，却又碍着身处野外，不敢过度。随时可能被发现的刺激如电流贯穿全身，在交合处播下十倍百倍的快感，鸣人想要伸去抚慰自己的手被卡卡西握住，压到两旁，身下冲击的力度似乎更重了些，囊袋拍打着臀肉，肉体碰撞的声音和水声混杂在一起，在寂静的树林里淫荡地回响。

“卡卡西老师，那——!”

“我知道了。”卡卡西将手指伸进鸣人嘴里，戏弄着他的舌头，堵住快要脱口的尖叫。身下恶意地顶弄了一下刚刚擦过的地方，毫不意外地感到鸣人身体抖了抖，甬道收缩，“别夹那么紧，也别喊出来。”

他勾出那条软舌吸吮，“把佐井也叫过来的话，会影响到明天的。”

“我知道啊，笨蛋老师——”

“学会顶撞了啊鸣人。”卡卡西调侃，鸣人的臀肉被他掐出好几条深痕，媚肉讨好地裹覆，让他有种坠入云端般的快意。

他把鸣人的身体翻了过去，后入的体位能让肉棒进得更深。此时云破月开，密林里投下幽深的影子，风过时枯叶簌簌，鸣人忽然有种被谁注视着的错觉，看不到卡卡西的空落感让他的心猛的颤了颤，惶急地去抓老师的手，却扑了个空。卡卡西只以为他是为情欲所困，于是扣住鸣人腰窝——他暗自把这儿当做鸣人全身上下最煽情的部分，凹陷的弧度柔润美好，仿佛天生为了让谁握住——发狠地顶弄。鸣人腰部塌落，构出一架横跨的白桥，也仿佛河水掐白月光，掐出满目春浪。

鸣人哆哆嗦嗦地去抚慰自己的欲望，那地方被冷落许久，却还是高高翘着，前后两端受到的抚慰直冲脑门。鸣人把额头埋在地上，感受着洗过全身的快感，一口咬住胳臂，把高潮时候的尖叫全部堵在唇齿之中。

甬道猛然的狠缩让卡卡西顿了顿，随后，鸣人只觉得身后的抽插一次比一次快而深，他揪住被他们弄得乱七八糟的披风，尽力分开腿。但意料之外的是，卡卡西并没有射在他体内，在高潮峰值临近时，他迅速地抽离了鸣人身体，挂满体液的阴茎颤了颤，一股白液射在了旁边的草地上。随后卡卡西把他抱进怀里，脸埋在鸣人的后颈里，深深呼吸着情人身上微弱的香气。

性高潮带来的满足感暂时取代了刚刚的空落。鸣人转过头，啄吻卡卡西的唇瓣，眼睛还有些失神。

卡卡西抬头，望了望天色，大致估算了一下时间。

“休息一会儿吧。”卡卡西找出来手帕，沾了昨晚剩下的水打湿，给鸣人清理。后者干脆地点了点头，冲卡卡西露出来一个有些朦胧的微笑，侧过头去，任由疲惫和姗姗来迟的睡意席卷全身。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 佐鸣车部分

鸣人最后是在忍具的碰撞声里苏醒。天光大亮，没什么温度的光从林叶密匝匝缝隙里透出，洒的满地流金溅玉，佐井站在一棵树荫下，蹙眉跟卡卡西说着什么。

“鸣人。”卡卡西率先发现他，转身来轻轻点了点头，示意他赶紧穿好衣服，“伤没事了吗？”

“基本没事了。”鸣人动了动脚踝，除了在动作幅度过大时会有种拉扯的酸痛感，已经感觉不到什么难以忍受的疼痛。

“那就快点过来，我跟佐井有些发现。”

“是什么？”鸣人精神振奋起来，尽管后腰还因为昨晚上的不节制而酸痛着，还是匆匆忙忙套上衣服，几步跑到卡卡西边上。他的老师指了指身边的树干，“佐井安排的侦查老鼠发现这树皮上有撕裂，往东走二十米，可以看到有树枝断裂。”

“痕迹非常新。”佐井补充道，“因为昨晚无风，甚至可以看到树皮撕裂部位下方的木屑和暴露出的新鲜树心。撕裂形状呈爪状，预估是某种类人动物或者人。”

“人。”鸣人将这个字含在嘴里咀嚼几遍，脸颊猛的飞红，但回想起昨晚上那种如芒在背的被注视感，绮思很快被压下去，冷汗布满腰背，“那么是说，我们……”

“总之这里不太安全。”卡卡西决断道，心里也有些烦躁。想来这属于他的失职，竟然能被人偷窥，假如琳和带土在世，不知道会把他嘲笑到哪儿去。“我们必须尽——”

不远处的草丛里，忽然传来窸窣响动，卡卡西眼神一厉，远在其他二人反应过来前就掷了枚手里剑过去，刃尖没入，隐约有金铁声，草丛下方缓缓染开一摊血流。

鸣人和佐井立刻跑上前去。鸣人半蹲下，跟佐井对视一眼，见他点点头，手上发力，推开了草叶。

一只半死不活的兔子出现在二人面前。手里剑就把它钉在地上，血从伤口渗出来，将一小块草地染成鲜艳的红色。鸣人舒了口气，心里压着的东西稍微轻了轻，“只是兔子而已嘛。卡卡西老师真是的。”

“也许没那么简单，鸣人君，”佐井神色并无放松的迹象，他退后一步，让卡卡西走上前，蹲下身拔出兔子上的手里剑。那是四代所赠，血槽凌厉得像冰，血污很快流掉，在阳光底下现出本有的沉黑色。“仔细看左侧边缘。”卡卡西低声道，“有碰撞痕迹。这把手里剑我常用，对每个伤痕都了如指掌，这道痕迹刚刚还不存在。”

“也就是说，这枚手里剑实际上是在没入草堆，离开我们的视线后，被人打落。”

片刻的沉默。周遭一时只有微弱的风声，鸣人放眼望去，密林宛如巨兽张大的嘴，更深处树影幢幢，疯狂生长的绿冠连绵不绝，将叶荫织向天地尽头，他打了个寒颤。

卡卡西直起身，“搜索范围半径一公里，三十分钟后集合。”他目光落到身后，接下来那句话是冲着鸣人讲的，“绝对不允许超出这个范围。”

“是。”两声应答。

三人朝着不同方向散开。鸣人变出几个影分身，算是填补人数空缺，大片大片的浓绿从他身边飞快后退，树枝在脚下发出轻微的吱呀声。鸣人总算知道为什么卡卡西觉得树枝断裂不正常了，苍云险川与其说是密林，不如称之为原始森林，除了零星行脚商走出的道路，几乎看不到什么人迹。大部分树木都有擎云之姿，这些平均年龄在一千以上的苍老生物，身上最细的枝桠都有成年人大腿般粗细，共生植物茂密的枝蔓则加剧了视觉冲击，树皮里栖息着不知多少生灵，在鸣人飞掠而过时，摇晃身体，发出刺耳的沙沙声。

八百米距离转瞬即逝。

鸣人毕竟不是什么感知型忍者，侦查速度比起佐井来说差了不少，且此时他与另外二人的直线距离也被拉到了两公里左右，周围除了林叶瑟缩的颤抖，并无丝毫其他声响，他在一株野生向日葵边停下，估算着大致距离，最后一次放出查克拉感知，准备如果再没有收获就打道回府。

一股冰凉、恶意的意识，突如其来地闯进感知结界里，像是滴在白纸上的墨点，鲜明地昭告着己身的存在。鸣人手颤抖了一下，结印打断，那股意识引导着他的视线望向更远处——比卡卡西规定的一公里范围更超出，延伸向广袤无垠的幽林。

鸣人咬住后槽牙，不清楚一瞬间漫上心头的是什么，那股意识仿佛蛇的躯体，滑腻地雌伏在感知结界的角落，勾引着人一探究竟。而组成它花哨鳞片的，则是让鸣人永远无法拒绝、永远无法停止追寻的东西。

佐助的查克拉。

横生枯枝被咔擦斩断。

刺目的电光一时亮起，在雷切的攻势下，来犯之人的胸口破开一个大洞，在原本应该是心脏的部位，两条白蛇被烧成了焦炭。卡卡西嫌恶地甩了甩手，蛇血黏在他的指尖上，被周围的低温迅速干燥，结成了细小的颗粒。他迫不及待想去找点热水来洗干净手。

尸体软趴趴地跌了下去，全身皮肤一时缩皱起来，变成了几十条纤细的白蛇，大多都被卡卡西的雷切烧死，呈现出干枯的色泽。

佐井的墨鹰低啸一声，载着他俯冲到卡卡西身边，“队长，西边没有……”他注意到那堆蛇尸，眉头皱了起来。“蛇分身。”

“大蛇丸在这附近。”卡卡西沉声说，“蛇分身是他的拿手好戏。”

黑发的年轻人犹豫了一下，“会不会是佐助君？”

“我不希望是佐助。但是也不排除这个可能。”卡卡西难得有些烦躁，在暗处对他们怀有恶意的人是曾经的学生，这一想法未免太令人扫兴和难过。“佐井，西边有什么发现？”

佐井展开画卷。那只墨水鹰落进宣纸，化作数行扭曲的文字，“没有遇到蛇分身。但是，有一个发现很重要。在这里西北方向八百米的一棵树上看到了圆心内嵌三角形的符号，那是我们在出发前，跟小樱约定的暗号。”佐井抬起头，深黑色的眼睛里露出些喜悦来。

总算是个好消息。

“离我们约定时间结束还有多久？”

“大约半刻钟。”佐井很快道。

在立刻去追逐小樱踪迹和原路返回等鸣人这两个选项里，卡卡西毫不迟疑地选择了后者。“如果时间到了还不见人影。佐井，就要麻烦你了。”

“这不是麻烦。”年轻人说，跟上卡卡西的步子，“我很喜欢为鸣人君做一些事情。”

那个身影出现的一瞬间，鸣人抬起手臂，铁护腕上发出金铁交击的脆响，袖子碎裂，血流从护腕下蜿蜒而出。

他被这突如其来的巨力逼得退后了数步，枯枝在脚下碎裂，发出微弱的尖叫，鸣人想也没想就用出了螺旋丸，湛蓝色查克拉点亮了半幕天空，迅烈的疾风在他掌心中纠缠，化作无数纤细的风刃。他迎上来人的千鸟，电流与风一同嘶鸣，强烈的能量束自两人手掌交碰处猛然炸开，鸣人下意识地闭上眼睛，以躲避过于刺目的光焰。

就这么一闭眼的功夫，他感觉到腹部挨了极重的一脚，暂时处于僵直状态的身体没办法做出反应，只能顺势向后倒去。紧接着，一只手用力地抓住了鸣人的衣领，强迫他从半空里坠落，腰背接触地面的部分瞬间蔓上疼痛，鸣人揪住对方袖子，一腿踢到对方腰上，硬生生拦住他意欲跨到自己身上的动作，发力镇压下对方下一步的殴打。

“佐助住手！”

一根透明的丝线悄无声息地缠绕上鸣人的手臂，在这句话喊出来的一瞬间，耀眼的火光沿丝线爆发，鸣人吓了一跳，缩回手臂，查克拉聚集在掌心上，以手为刃劈开已经被点燃了一半的衣袖。“你冷静点佐助！我现在不想跟你打！”

“你变弱了。鸣人。”黑发的年轻人将查克拉再一次聚集起来，第三轮攻势喷薄欲发，“上一次有碍事的人在，没来得及跟你好好较量，这一次……”

他眼神沉冷，底下大片漆黑乌光，一时流转，不知是回忆到什么，那沉光忽而爆发开，风暴一样卷走残余的冷静。

“给我死！”

半刻又十分钟。佐井踩断第三片枯叶的时候，天边忽然一阵寒风，他抬眼望去，看到南方群鸟振翼，簌簌飞舞，审慎地放出了一点感知，霎时，无比狂猛的查克拉出现在意识的一角。那宛如寒冰与利剑的结合，以雷霆万钧之势，刹那击碎了他构筑的窥探。

佐井一把捂住额头。对方的反击比他预料的更迅速，他几乎什么也没有看见，就被打退了回来。卡卡西抓住他的肩膀，“看来有麻烦了。”

“东南方向大约两公里。”佐井剧烈喘息着，隐忧蒙上心头，“队长……”

年长者抬起头，在森林另一边，正飞速攒聚起密匝匝的阴云，有摧城意。“是个老熟人啊。”卡卡西叹了口气，头一次觉得陷入了如此难办的境地。

“熟人？”

“你不该去贸然探寻他方位的。”卡卡西说，“那股查克拉的主人曾经跟我对战过，非常棘手，我们最好不要跟他起正面冲突。”

“晓？”

“对。”卡卡西点了点头，俯身一掌拍在地上，白烟散去后，忍犬出现在了面前，帕克揉了揉眼睛，“卡卡西，怎么还是那么冷？”

“麻烦你了。我们现在要找鸣人。”卡卡西抽出一片橙色的碎衣料，凑到帕克鼻子底下让它闻了闻，帕克打了个喷嚏，“那个小鬼又出事情了？”

“差不多是这样吧。”苦笑从眼睛里一闪而过，卡卡西把心头的不安归结于宇智波鼬查克拉的出现，“拜托你了，帕克。”

鸣人仰躺在地上。

准确地说，他是被佐助按在地上，对方的手死死卡住他的脖子，没用多大力气，但已经足够让鸣人万分难受。刚刚的对抗给他们俩都带来了不小的疼痛，至少鸣人现在觉得腰背马上就要断裂，而被砸的腹部也在不断地把反胃感传达给脑神经。

佐助跨在他的身上用力喘息着，呼吸凌乱，显然也不太好过，神色却还是一如既往的冷漠样子，青筋从脖颈处条条凸显，周围皮肤也随之泛上血红。咒印形态从他身上潮水般褪去，显出原本清俊秀致的容貌来，没卡住鸣人脖子的手紧握成拳，指骨咯吱作响的声音仿佛在呼应遥远的鸟啼，“漩涡鸣人，”这声音寒得彻骨，“看来你这三年过得非常滋润。你变弱太多了。”

“你是觉得……上一次没跟我打起来，欠揍吗混蛋！”

“我注意到你左脚动作不太自然。”一只手顺着大腿滑下去，落在脚踝处原本的创伤那儿，轻柔地按了按。鸣人浑身一僵，胡乱挣扎起来，“佐助你个白痴摸什么！”

佐助挽高那条裤腿。他十指冰冷，触碰到皮肤时，激起一片战栗，那儿的伤痕其实已经复原得差不多了，佐助稍稍放宽了心，勉强把对卡卡西的愤怒压制下来部分，但在视线落到鸣人小腿上布满的吻痕时，某种更激烈的情绪狂澜般袭来。从舌根压迫，逼迫他想吐出更刺人冷酷的话语。“你的情人似乎没把你看好？”

冷汗，在这句话落下的刹那爬满了鸣人的背部，佐助看着那双湛蓝色眼睛睁大，脸颊蔓上薄红，心里翻涌上掺杂着痛苦的快意，宛如主动用刀翻搅内脏——这让他唾弃。

“昨、昨晚，是你看到我和卡卡西老师……”

“也许还有别人。”佐助闷笑，“你知道那个男人也在这森林里吗？大蛇丸给了我这个情报，给了我找他决斗的机会……你只是个意外。如果你今天不追上我，什么也不会发生，你还可以继续跟你的情人如胶似漆地待在一起。”

不妙的预感在佐助扯住他衣服的时候达到了顶峰。正要聚集查克拉的手被一把握住，控制得极其精微的电流从佐助掌心传来，激得鸣人手臂一阵酥麻，查克拉自动散去。电流没有带来多少痛感，但确实让他短暂地僵住了。“佐助你什么意思！”

“我觉得宇智波鼬在某些事情上确实有独到的见解。”佐助毫不留情地撕下鸣人衣服，“你太耽溺于脆弱的感情。所以，如果你开始恨我，下次见面的时候也许你才会给我带来惊喜。”

“只到这里了。”帕克皱皱鼻子，前爪在枯叶堆里刨了刨，卡卡西正在一边抚摸着树干上一道刻痕。那刻痕很新，竖画尾部微微上翘，是鸣人喜欢的手法。

佐井放出了至少三只侦查鹰，但是召唤回它们之后，扫视字迹的眼神还是沉了沉，“没有。什么也没看到。”

“佐井查克拉能支撑的侦查鹰巡视半径在五公里左右，鸣人不可能在这么短的时间里跑这么远。那么就应该是结界了。”

“佐助写轮眼能构筑的幻术结界效果在你之上，卡卡西。”帕克转过头来提醒，“而且宇智波鼬的查克拉经感应也在那个方位，他为了掩藏踪迹，八成也用了幻术，这个难度可不是一加一等于二，卡卡西，你确定能破解得了吗？”

卡卡西拉起护额，睁开另一只眼睛，深红色流转，三勾玉一时在里面旋转起来，“我总得带我的学生回家。”

“佐助……你这个……混蛋！”

被掐住的部分泛出青紫的颜色，在白皙臀肉的映衬下，显得格外淫秽。佐助在手上缠绕了轻微的电流，每每抚摸或是压制鸣人的身体时，后者都会一阵战栗。佐助确实没有说大话，在这三年里，他操控自身查克拉属性的能力越来越强，电流强度被恰好控制在让鸣人失去大部分行动能力和真正感觉到痛苦之间。导致鸣人一时找不出办法，只能被压在地上，任由对方的手在衣服里长驱直入，用情色的手法肆意揉弄身体。

佐助掐住他的乳头，感受那一点迅速变得坚硬，指甲轻轻擦过乳尖上细小的缝隙，电流再一次经过。鸣人一下子仰起头，骨髓都被抽走了似的，用力喘息起来，与此同时，乳尖也因为这突如其来的刺激肿大了些许，呈现出深玫瑰色的艳丽色泽，勾引着人品尝。“不要……”

“你湿了，鸣人。”佐助的手潜进他裤子里，揉弄半勃的阴茎，头部泄出的精水打湿了五指，他低下头去咬鸣人上下滑动的喉结，在柔腻的肌肤上吮出一个个吻痕。“腿分开点。”

他实际上没等鸣人真正做出反应，就强硬地掰开那双修长有力的腿抬高，私处被暴露的羞耻感令鸣人浑身颤抖。他撇过头去，试图避开佐助的索吻，反而正中对方下怀，从来只会吐出些刻薄词语的嘴一口咬住他的锁骨，顺着线条柔和的颈部亲吻。这感觉实在太过熟悉， 乱七八糟的过往记忆强硬地插进来，走马灯似的放映。

但是在后穴被冷不丁刺进两根手指时，鸣人还是被突如其来的隐痛唤了回来，意识到佐助想在这里做完全套以后，查克拉立即往腿部汇聚，逼迫被电流刺激得快失去感知的腿猛勾住佐助。鸣人一只手撑在地上，支住自己，一面腰部发力，瞬间逆转了佐助跟自己的身位。

“你……啊!”

拳头还没握起来，微弱的电流再一次贯穿全身，这一次更加过分，是佐助直接用手指插进后穴后释放的。本就脆弱的部位经不起刺激，鸣人放下手，只能勉强撑住不倒在佐助身上。佐助故意更深入了些，娇嫩的内壁挤压着手指，那里面因为昨晚的情事，还保持着微微的湿润，他一面因为昨夜在鸣人身体里驰骋的男人是卡卡西这件事而恶心，一面又因为能再次像这样触碰鸣人而兴奋。两种截然不同的情绪在脑子里翻涌，佐助干脆把这些想法推到一边，一手按住鸣人的后颈，强迫性质地把他揽进怀里。“你喜欢这个姿势吗？”

鸣人挣扎着想要离这个怀抱远点，但在之前的战斗里负伤过的身躯却力不从心，“我才不喜欢!放开我!”

“你后面那张嘴不是这么说的。”肉感的臀部挨了一巴掌，鸣人僵了僵，趁着这当口，佐助进得更深了些，熟练地找到了前列腺的位置，用力按下去。三年前无数个潮湿的夜晚，他跟鸣人曾凭着一腔好奇，把对方全身上下的敏感点开发了彻底。这天下不会有比佐助更熟悉鸣人身体的存在。

怀里人的大腿蓦地绷紧，感觉到小腹渗开湿意后，佐助拔出手指，这个动作激起了轻微的水声。“吊车尾的，你这么快就高潮了。”

“看来卡卡西把你调教得很好。”温热的呼吸在耳旁煽起一片细小的颗粒，鸣人还被高潮余韵纠缠着，一时生不起反抗的心思。在佐助轻手轻脚地把他放到地上后，他无力地转了转头，睫羽颤了颤，淡蓝色目光软得像水。“你闭嘴。”这声音有气无力，若落在旁人耳里，只会觉得比起威胁更像是撒娇。

然而在后穴传来比先前手指更重的压迫感时，鸣人还是忍不住，低下头一口咬住自己的小臂。这具被开发成熟的身体太熟悉被贯穿的滋味，以至于佐助刚进入，软滑的内壁就不知羞耻地痴缠上去，褶皱被佐助缓慢深入的阳物一一抻开。那玩意儿火热坚硬，他喉咙里滚出声呜咽，觉得自己的甬道都被镶成了佐助阴茎的形状。

随后的冲撞让鸣人用力闭上眼睛。佐助毕竟年少，什么技巧也不会，除了有意识地去碰前列腺外，就是籍由本能带领着他在鸣人身体里横冲直撞。情热的欲火短暂主宰了他的身体，带起花穴里一阵痉挛，因为这一次次的深入，鸣人忍不住昂起头，细碎的呻吟流出嘴角。佐助低下身去，让胸膛与鸣人的后背相贴。身下动作的轻重却半分不减，粗大的肉棒一次次碾磨层叠媚肉，他抓过鸣人的头发，强迫他侧过脸来跟自己接吻。在唇瓣间牵出一条银丝。

鸣人大腿间被操得一片泥泞，精液混合着肠液，在股间织出透明黏腻的网。后穴在佐助一次次操干里翕张着，臀肉被撞得绯红，佐助还要使力将鸣人双腿劈得更开，阴茎一再深入，粗壮柱身慰贴过湿滑的软肉，贲张的青筋刮蹭时，鸣人同时感到巨大的快感与疼痛袭来。他想要躲避这过于强烈的快感，却因为被压制雌伏的姿势，只能被动地趴在地上，由着佐助的动作榨出一声声微弱的呻吟。

佐助忽的把人翻了过来。将鸣人双腿架在肩膀上，再一次狠狠操入。他没有留力，一下子就深入到了最里面，囊袋拍打在鸣人臀肉上，激起连绵不绝的水声。鸣人感觉自己像是被丢进了海浪里，正入的姿势让他能够直接看到佐助的神色和五官，汹涌的天光，剑一般刺穿情欲浪潮。他像是又恢复了点精力一样，尝试着想从佐助身下退开，却每每被抓住脚腕拽回，重新钉在那根火烫的阳物上。

“不行……”

佐助轻轻啧了声，被软肉包裹献媚的感觉实在太好，也就懒得去计较这声拒绝，只当做情人间的戏词。他撩起鸣人尚还完好的上半身衣物，滑过他流丽的肌肉线条，在胸部刻意多加了些力气。本就因为情欲而挺立的乳头被夹在指尖玩弄，好像下一秒就要流出奶水一样，沉甸甸地肿胀着。

鸣人的第二次高潮到来时，后穴不受控制地绞紧，佐助动作一顿，险些被刺激得丢了精。有些不满地扣紧鸣人臀肉，在那上面留下不少淤痕，“别夹那么紧。白痴。”

年轻人恶狠狠地盯着佐助，像是要活生生从他身上剜下一块肉来，如果不是因为眼睛里的朦胧水雾和不断颤抖的浅金睫羽的话，兴许这瞪视能更加具有说服力。“你这个混蛋!嫌紧你就滚出去!”

身体里陡然加重的力道让他不由自主地后仰，胸口挺起，似是什么情色的邀请。佐助在他大腿内侧狠狠捏了一把，一声闷笑滚出喉咙，“闭嘴。”

他凑上去，在鸣人颈部落下一连串咬痕。佐助对九尾的恢复力心知肚明，也就越发按捺不住要在这个人身上刻上自己痕迹的欲望，这如同雄性宣誓主权，他只要想到卡卡西或者佐井会发现鸣人已经再次被他占有，比高潮更凶猛的快意就会袭上身体。催促着他一遍遍加大力道，深深操进鸣人身体里，仿佛想把囊袋都塞进去，一定要在这具身体上打上宇智波佐助的烙痕。

不，他们本来就是后来者。

一只手突然再次卡住鸣人的脖子。被剥夺大部分呼吸权利的鸣人睁开水雾叆叇的眼睛，用力张大嘴，下一刻又被佐助吻住，这与其说是亲吻，不如说是怒火的发泄。鸣人觉得舌尖一痛，随即，血腥气弥漫了口腔，他意识到佐助把他舌尖给咬破了，秀眉不满地蹙起，“要做就好好做!咬我干什么!”

“你跟卡卡西到底是什么关系?”佐助的声音莫名其妙冷了下来，顶弄鸣人的速度放缓，阴茎头部在深处打转，恶意碾过前列腺的位置，激起一波波叫人颤栗的快感。“快点说。”

鸣人心跳漏了一拍，但仍强自镇定，“关你什么事?”

佐助的占有欲他太清楚了。尽管从三年前他不辞而别，鸣人就已经主动在心里为他们先前的关系画上了休止符，爱情毕竟不是拥有无限期的保鲜，当千鸟贯穿他胸膛的时候，满腔爱意都化作了痛苦的根源。而他有意规避这痛苦在他心灵上所造就的经年创痕，于是率先关上了这扇门，只把佐助当做自己的挚友，必须去带回家的存在，选择了回应其他人对他倾泻的深情——漩涡鸣人在感情方面永远都是新手，他学不会拒绝，也永远不可能对他人显而易见的爱意视若不见，而心死在对过去长长久久的缅怀当中。

得不到鸣人回答的焦虑点燃了怒气，佐助一把拉起他，阴茎直挺挺地操进去。鸣人被迫张开腿骑在佐助的阳物上，花穴被撑开到极致，嫩肉不知所措地想去讨好始作俑者，转眼又在新一轮狂暴的抽插里不堪重负。佐助突然抱着他站了起来。阴茎直抵到花心，绞出一把淫水，顺着律动淅淅沥沥地淌下。

鸣人捂住嘴，试图不让浪叫传得太远。佐助把他抵到了旁边的树上，握着鸣人腰肢发狠操弄，后者全部的着力点都落在了跟佐助的结合处，后穴被摩擦得火烫。快感在这野蛮的动作里渐渐褪去，余下更多是疼痛，鸣人颤抖着想去抚慰自己，却被猛地握住手腕，只准他承受来自曾经爱人的欲望与妒火。

“佐助，不、不行了……快点放开我的说!”

鸣人摇着头想从这过于激烈的交媾中脱身，他毕竟不是女人，被操了这么久身体也快到了极限，他依稀记得以往做爱时佐助都很有分寸。在意识到鸣人实在受不了后，会强行压制住勃发的性欲，只是别扭地垂下眼睫，想多要一个浅浅的吻。

现在的他们都离那些日子太远了。

内壁肯定是被撕裂了。细小的伤痕，在之后每次重复律动里都传递来尖刻的痛楚，进出他后穴的肉棒上屡屡带出纤细的血丝。鸣人头晕目眩，依稀听到佐助在耳边又问了句什么，他答不上来，因而反复摇着头否认，却只得到了更加急躁和凶猛的侵犯。

“就算不说——”佐助卡着他精巧的下颚，声线低哑，“我迟早操开你的嘴。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鼬鸣车

热……

渴……

被佐助狠狠侵犯过的地方一阵阵抽痛，等鸣人醒过来以后，还感觉到自己屁股下面湿了一片。起初他以为那是肌肉撕裂带来的血，急忙去看，并没有想象中满地鲜红的场面，而是一大块一大块黏糊糊的精斑，把枯草碎叶都弄湿了。他捂住脸，不清楚一下子浮上心头的是羞愧还是恼怒，或者，仅仅是对佐助再次离去的悲伤。

他留不住他，一直如此。

鸣人按住胸口，失去所有抵抗能力，被强迫着一次又一次贯穿的感觉糟糕透顶，像是有什么哽到了喉咙，忍不住脸朝向侧面，用力地干呕起来。他昨晚就吃了点野菜，只吐出了些酸水，就什么也呕不出来，强烈的咽反射压迫泪腺，令泪水顺着脸颊滑落，直到整个衣襟都被打得透湿。

但出乎意料的，他内心并没有多少对佐助的怨恨，甚至真正占据上风的，是对他自己无力留下佐助的后悔。

鸣人由着那些情绪浸泡着，呆呆地，在原地坐了许久。这是个阳光晦暗的日子，风卷着枯草，在林间穿梭，嘶吼出意味不明的词语，他觉得脑袋被吹得晕晕乎乎的，太阳穴突突的痛。这痛感唤醒了鸣人一些别的记忆。

“对了……”他喃喃，“……卡卡西老师。”

佐助说了，他来这儿是为了宇智波鼬，那个叛忍。晓的成员出现在了这里。也许就是因为草隐和他们间的旧怨，鸣人记得当年卡卡西对阵宇智波鼬的事，结果是卡卡西在医院住了一个多月，如果他们俩再次单独碰见……

一个可怕的猜想浮现在了鸣人脑海里，他连忙用力甩甩头，把这个想法抛到一边去。

但无论如何，他必须找到卡卡西，就算帮不上什么忙，也至少能够提醒他赶快离开。

鸣人用脚尖把几小时前佐助撕下的衣服勾过来穿上，那上面也布满欢爱的痕迹，但总不能就这么裸奔着找人。

然而内裤是彻底没法穿了。精液和淫水把那团布料染得肮脏至极，他只看了一眼就气血上涌，被迫回忆起不久前的经历，恨不得自己查克拉属性里突然冒出个火，好让他用个火遁把这玩意儿直接毁尸灭迹。

穿衣服又花了他一些时间。鸣人把背抵在树干上，这么点小事却让他疲累不已，不断粗喘，眼前一片片树影在风里晃荡，他觉得大脑像是分成了两半，一边水一边面粉，稍微一晃就成了黏糊糊的浆糊。只凭着股毅力和“一定要找到卡卡西老师”的念头在勉强支撑。

他跌跌撞撞地往前走去。

密林更深处，狂风追随在几人脚后。宇智波鼬撤去变形术，沉默地眺望了一会儿佐助离去的背影，几片被风带起的叶子在空中静默盘旋，他伸出手去，接住了它们。

佐助看上去很好。这是让宇智波鼬格外意外的一点。尽管他明里暗里威胁了大蛇丸很多次，让他不要妄想敢跨越他对佐助做出什么，却也没对此抱太大期望，他熟悉那个阴柔的男人，知道他是个为达目的不择手段的小人，也就时常在心里担忧佐助的近况——他实在不觉得蛇窟有什么好。

但在刚刚一掠而过的瞬间里，写轮眼带来的增幅让他看清了佐助。他长高了很多，眉眼凌厉，侧脸线条锋利得像刀，在日复一日用血与泪浸染的训练里，他记忆里比雏菊还要娇弱一点的孩子过早褪去了少年该有的青涩圆润，如今站在他面前的是一个真正的战士。随时准备抽刀，用兄长的血祭奠家族的亡魂。

宇智波鼬不清楚翻涌上心头的复杂情绪该以何描述，欣喜酸涩兼有之，因而他摇了摇头，把那点情绪甩出去，继续循着痕迹寻找草隐护卫队。晓不是什么得罪了还能轻易善了的组织，阿飞、宇智波斑需要忍界明白这个。

头顶忽然传来一阵很轻微的窸窣声。宇智波鼬抬头看了看，几只麻雀在树枝里跳跃，振动小小的灰色翅膀，在感觉到他的视线后，极快地飞没了影子。

他往前走了几步，枯叶嘎吱直响。

“别跟着我。”宇智波鼬冷淡地说道，声音并不大，但足够人听清楚。

其身后大约十米，鸣人努力屏住呼吸，他身形倒是完全被树干挡住，握着手里剑，拼命把自己的气息降到最微弱。冷静，沉着，不要发出任何响动，想象自己连血液循环都停止。这是卡卡西当初教第七班匿踪时候提出的要领，鸣人记得很牢，但是在对上宇智波鼬这种级别的敌人时，他真的对自己能否成功毫无把握。

所幸对方似乎并没有为难他的打算，鸣人掐着时间，当宇智波鼬的查克拉讯息从感知里消失后，他悄悄从树干背后探了探头。视线所及处风吹叶动，已经没有那个男人的身影了。鸣人稍微放下点心，甩了甩手，准备用风遁惊飞鸟群，来尝试唤起卡卡西的注意。

血红的光芒在一瞬间如针刺进鸣人大脑里，直接作用于神经的攻击，比之肉体的疼痛更强烈上成千上万倍，他用力捂住太阳穴，但是阻挡不了那些可怕的画面一再出现在视线里——宇智波鼬肯定为了抓捕他下了不少功夫，才把最能让鸣人痛苦的画面描摹得这样栩栩如生。

鸣人膝盖一软，跌倒在了地上，十指深深地扣进泥土里。他浑身止不住地颤抖，咳嗽的模样像是准备把内脏也给咳出来，脸颊迅速滚上不自然的潮红，喘息急促而凌乱，渐次衰弱，甚至闭上了眼睛。

宇智波鼬多看了他一眼，迟疑地蹙眉。

他对鸣人施放的幻术强度其实并不大。毕竟是少年时代常常看到和相处的存在，在没有走上这条血腥道路时，身为暗部成员的他甚至会和队员一起去轮流照顾这个失去父母的孩子，也就不免对这个和佐助同龄的男孩多存下了几分印象。而按照之前接触时对方的实力来看，这种程度的幻术理应不会造成这样剧烈的影响。

先前他只是看鸣人准备释放信号，担心把卡卡西、大蛇丸这些人引过来，才出手阻拦，本想着把人弄晕就好，但似乎做得太过了一些。

宇智波鼬谨慎地朝鸣人走去，矮下身碰了碰他的额头。男孩子的肌肤火烫得惊人，从指尖传来的温度估测，应该是发起了高烧。他啧了一声。

一柄查克拉刀突如其来地冲到他眼前，风属性蓝光湛湛，宇智波鼬下意识仰身，避开这一击，转而一把掐住鸣人手腕。他用力极大，被扣住的人却没有给予相应的反击，相反，宇智波鼬愣了愣，他感觉到这具身体柔软地朝他倒了下来。

如他先前所想，鸣人衣服潮湿，单薄的布料根本掩不住他过高的体温，可他同时也在发抖，呼吸急促而粗重，意识被抽离后，就仅仅是凭籍本能在寻求热源。使劲贴过来的模样倒是让宇智波鼬想起了当年受托照顾这个孩子时候的光景。他微微叹息。

总不能把鸣人独自丢在这个魔兽环伺的地方。

充斥着混乱色块与杂音的梦境让鸣人呼吸困难。记忆宛如被用刀子狠狠翻搅过，在无数场景里来回变动，他揪住衣领，潮热的气息堵塞在气管里，身体内部却又冰冷得不可思议，泾渭分明的冰火一同燃烧。这些凌乱破碎的画面带他回到终结谷里他和佐助的那场战斗，感到当年的雨水又一次淅淅沥沥地落在额头上，有人在静默地注视。

然后又是佐助。在充满风声和阴云的树林里一遍又一遍地朝他发泄，嘶吼着一些鸣人根本不愿意去面对的话。那语气里含着绝大的痛苦，仿佛真正被伤害的成了他一样——直到鸣人被干晕过去，还能感觉到身体里那股不曾离去的隐痛。他努力呼吸。

一只手盖上鸣人的额头，轻轻按了按。

斑斓色彩就是在这时候褪去些许。鸣人觉得有什么沁凉的东西盖了上来，他努力想掀开眼皮，然而梦魇束缚着他，只影影绰绰看见注视自己的是一个黑发黑眼的男人，鸣人依稀觉得有点眼熟，梦境在思考中把他拖回了很多年以前宇智波后院的水廊，与男人长相肖似的孩子孤身坐在那里。夕阳长斜，煌煌丽丽，水波在池内涟漪荡漾。

“佐……”

他只记起了一个名字。含糊地念了几遍后，再度陷入沉眠。

鸣人第二次睁开眼睛时，宇智波鼬正用简易工具熬药。并不是很明亮的火光笼罩着宇智波鼬的身体，如水般淹没着他深邃挺括的眉眼，他长得和佐助真的很像，鸣人后知后觉地意识到，但比起佐助来轮廓似乎还要柔和些，如果把长发放下，会像个女孩。

“醒了?”宇智波鼬的声音自黑发下流出，在石洞里激起低沉的回响。鸣人往后缩了缩，发现自己除了盖着宇智波鼬的晓袍，什么也没穿，血色眨眼间覆上脸颊，“我……”鸣人刚出声就被自己吓了一跳，声音很哑，仿佛刚吞了炭，“你为什么……我衣服呢？”

“你在发高烧，汗水把衣服湿透了。”宇智波鼬侧了侧身，让他看到背后火堆边晾着的衣物，故意忽略了第一个问题，“我弟弟对你做了什么？”

鸣人睁了睁眼睛，发觉宇智波鼬在盯着自己后，一咬牙转开视线，那些只发生在他和佐助之间的争端浮上脑海，他没有把佐助跟自己的事分享给佐助仇人的爱好。“关你什么事。”

“你在睡梦里一直在喊着他的名字，让他住手。”宇智波鼬冷静地说道，“我刚刚给你检查了身体。你至少被三个人强暴过，内部严重撕裂，而且因为内射，没有清理残留精液，导致现在发起了高烧。”他看着鸣人由红转白的神色，心里稍微动了动。“我已经帮你清理过了。待会儿还要上药。”

“你、你帮……你帮我清理?”一句话被鸣人结结巴巴地吐出来。因为病情过热的大脑总算开始转动，他瑟缩了一下。

宇智波鼬没有说话，大概是想让他自己好好消化这几个单词，继续默不作声地盯着小锅。药液呈现出清澈的质感，浮着几根没有沉下去的草药，颜色是浓褐，在暗淡光芒下翻着一个个细小的泡沫。

鸣人望了望外面。天再次黑了。

“不要想着给旗木卡卡西发信号。”宇智波鼬冷漠的声音打破沉寂，“我在外面布下了结界。”

他毫不意外地收到了男孩的眼刀。“你到底想做什么?”鸣人哑声道，五指将他身上搭的衣服抓住道道深痕，“为什么……”

宇智波鼬不理会他。他当年照顾鸣人的时间其实不比照顾佐助的少，但他无意去提。

草药的苦香彻底弥漫洞穴时，宇智波鼬将小锅放到地上，晾走滚烫的温度。鸣人在他身后，躲在衣服下面窸窸窣窣地不知在做什么。他试了试药液，感觉不会太烫后，用只碗端到鸣人面前，“喝了。”

鸣人从袍子下面钻出来，只露出个脑袋，好像只毛茸茸的小动物，深蓝色眼睛转了一圈，定格在宇智波鼬的手上，极好看的眉宇拧了起来，“这是什么？”

“退烧药。”宇智波鼬言简意赅。

鸣人眉头蹙得更深，厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，他最讨厌苦的东西，“我不要喝。”

“我不会说第三次。”

“万一你偷偷下毒呢!”鸣人从嗓音里逼出这句话，“你们晓组织，不是一直想抓我的吗!我怎么知道你会不会给我下毒!”

“你是想让我喂你吗?”宇智波鼬的声音冷了下去，他掐住鸣人的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴，粉红色小舌在齿关间一闪而过。鸣人从他指间挣脱出去，脑袋狠狠地别到一旁，“滚开!”

宇智波鼬啧了一声，重新把鸣人脑袋掰正，远超此前的力道加诸指尖，鸣人痛喊了起来，宇智波鼬找准机会，将碗沿塞进鸣人嘴里，不管三七二十一地往里面灌。鸣人不由自主地昂起头，试图推拒，却不可能阻挡液体在地心引力的召唤下落进胃里。其实温度刚好，味道也并不是苦得难以接受，但只要鸣人一想到这是宇智波鼬塞给他的，就一阵生理性反胃。

他难受地扭动起来。垂感极好的袍子无声坠下，露出鸣人满身青紫的吻痕和手印，他腰肢劲瘦，腹肌并不明显，线条隐约但流丽，来不及吞咽的药液从唇角流下，滑过鸣人精巧的下颚，衣料浸得透湿。

一碗药喂完，鸣人立刻把宇智波鼬推开，眼眶泛红，从脖颈往上都爬满艳丽的红色。“离我远点。”这声音有气无力地离开双唇，带着些微的模糊意蕴，仿佛撒娇。

宇智波鼬眯了眯眼睛。“趴过去。”

鸣人眼里的惊惧几乎化为了实质，打量着他仿佛打量着什么洪水猛兽，拼命从细胞深处榨出一丝丝查克拉向掌心聚集。高烧带来的沉重感压坠在脑中，使得忍术的凝聚有些力不从心，鸣人眼睛一花，肩膀被人狠狠掐住，带动着整具身体翻了个面，腰背一凉，是被扯走了剩下的遮蔽。立刻拼命挣动起来，“你个混蛋！你要干什么！”

“安静一点，鸣人君，我只是帮你上药。”

“不要你假好心！”鸣人忍着被压制住带来的头晕脑胀，刚刚咽下去的一大碗药在胃里翻腾着，不断上涌的反胃感压迫喉头。他咳嗽起来，高烧似乎蒸干了他喉咙里的水分，干哑的疼痛恍如刀割，一时失去了反抗力。趁着这会儿空档，宇智波鼬的手落在他的臀缝里，指尖温热，最顶端抹着的药膏又是冰凉，鸣人呜咽了一声，条件反射地绷紧身躯，身下的草席被紧扣的十指撕破了些许，“不要……”

“你想自己来吗？”那根手指刺进他的身体后就不再动作，宇智波鼬抬了抬眼睛，鸣人转过头跟他对视，嘴唇颤抖，光洁的额头上爬满细汗。

此前看到他虚弱无力地躺在草地上时的奇特感情再一次漫上，比之先前更要浓烈。宇智波鼬轻轻叹了口气，拔出手指，咕啾的水声因为这个动作被带了出来。

鸣人怔怔地接过宇智波鼬抛给他的药膏，“那就自己来。”

药膏被放在一只圆形铁盒里，应该是宇智波鼬自己平时用的创伤药，只剩下了一小半，色泽是乳白，于黯光下闪着晶莹亮色。他感到宇智波鼬的温度离开了后背，坐在了他边上，知道这已经是宇智波鼬最后的让步。鸣人的下唇被咬出一排齿印，磨磨蹭蹭地分开腿，手掠过在刚刚一轮里有了点精神的阴茎，停在狭窄的肉穴外面，小心翼翼地摸了进去。

匀停有力的少年身躯，在宇智波鼬面前完全舒展。不知是发烧还是羞赧，光滑的皮肤上浮着薄红，背后火光一时盛了起来，将明亮的光彩打上布满细汗的肌肤，鸣人方才因为紧张，往手指上涂了过多的膏体。现在那些软膏被高热的内壁所融化，随着鸣人指头缓缓转动的动作慢慢流出，鸣人显然也是感觉到了，慌乱地去擦，但适得其反，液体越流越多，在他整只手掌上都蜿蜒出淡白色的水痕。顺着大腿内侧织出一张黏腻的网。

他闭上眼睛。宇智波鼬没有半点回避意味的目光滑遍全身，那视线仿佛具有实感，在鸣人突出而纤瘦的蝴蝶骨以及挺翘的臀部上停留了过长，“视奸”这个词闯进宇智波鼬的脑海，如风过，轻飘飘地掠去，没落下半点留痕。

内壁确实能摸到撕裂的伤痕，药膏本身清凉，在涂抹上创痕时，甚至能稍稍降解当中的火热感。但因为趴着的姿势，指尖很难继续深入，鸣人只能把腿劈得更开，花穴被撑开了点，露出嫩红色的媚肉。

冰凉感突如其来地覆盖住鸣人正在动作的那只手，年轻人被吓了一跳，立刻要抽出，却被不意外地按住了手腕。宇智波鼬的两根手指直接塞进了鸣人的花穴里，里面充斥着膏体融化后的黏液，甬道泥泞火热，他眸色深了深。

鸣人自然不觉得这是什么好事，宇智波鼬另一只手以掐的方式扣住他的后颈，力道并不大，也不会让鸣人窒息，但是命门被把握的感觉谁都不会舒服。鸣人正要反抗，忽然感觉到臀峰上挨了一巴掌，清脆得很，响声一下子灌满了这方山洞，他呆在了原地，直到感觉宇智波鼬的两根手指再一次深入自己，并且进得更深，又没命地动弹起来，“不是说好我自己来吗！”

他屁股又挨了一下，正好落在刚刚被打的地方，嫣红的色泽更加深了些。鸣人瑟缩地抖了抖，后穴一进一出的感觉跟被操弄无异，羞耻感如同跗骨之火，从两腿之间往上攀爬。

接着又是冰凉。鸣人僵住了，宇智波鼬再一次弄了点药膏进去，柔滑的内壁紧紧缠了上来，那两根手指推着鸣人本来就放在里面的食指往内部深入，被入侵的饱胀感再一次充斥了身体。鸣人回过头，蓝眼睛水光粼粼，几缕绯红薄纱缠绕在眼周，宛如下一秒就要坠下泪来。

他不该受到蛊惑，去亲吻那双眼睛的。

好在鸣人实际上并没有哭。但在宇智波鼬的唇覆盖上来时，他浑身发冷，痛苦与绝望两相交织，身体里的动作陡然重起来，早就习惯被占有的身体朝来人肆无忌惮地盛放。暧昧的水声从身下荡开，宇智波鼬移开了卡住鸣人后颈的手，转而按在他后脑勺上，强迫鸣人跟他接吻，年轻人的嘴唇抖得厉害，如果说之前跟佐助的还算合拍，这一回就是彻彻底底的强暴。

然而宇智波鼬的一切都无比温柔。他的吻沉默而深刻，扫过齿关和舌头时都带起酥麻的战栗，而在身上揉弄的手也不疾不徐，恰到好处地挑拨着鸣人的情欲，甚至还好好照顾了鸣人勃起的阴茎。鸣人从喉咙里逼出一声抽噎，他宁愿对方粗暴地对待他，至少这样就不会真的对将要进行的事情产生任何快感。

事与愿违。

在宇智波鼬的手指触碰到前列腺时，抚慰他阴茎的动作也猛然加快，前后两边夹击的快感令鸣人仰起头，感到刺目的白光闪电般刺破视野。精液在腹部溅开。宇智波鼬轻轻咬住他的耳垂，他十指冰冷，指甲是幽深的黑色，在鸣人乳头上不断掐玩，拨弄着顶端纤细的缝隙，喘息声离开了鸣人的双唇。

“鸣人君，”他低声说，这声音沉且微哑，在地上迸开微弱的回响，“把腿分开一些。我要进来了。”

宇智波鼬实际并没有等到鸣人做出反应，就拉开了鸣人的大腿，被连番操开的后穴只犹豫了一下，就熟练地吞下了侵略者的阳物。鸣人腰部不自觉地下沉，那一道弧线能引诱神明堕落，他的金发在火光里流淌着暗弱的光。

“不……”

正在高烧的身体火烫无比，甫一进去，层层炽热的软肉就热情地簇拥上来，还处于高潮余韵的甬道很是敏感，与主人的拒绝相悖，诚实地反馈着肉体的愉悦。宇智波鼬深深吸了一口气，压制住不管不顾地在对方体内发泄的欲望，再次埋下头去，给了鸣人一个深吻。

宇智波鼬身上似乎总带着寒气，仿佛清晨的薄雾和初秋的冰泉，偶尔也会孤冷得像刀。但此刻那些冷意在吻中消散作流云，只有暖意在体温中传递，鸣人闭上眼睛，感到自己的身体随着这个吻被撑开，一片混沌的脑子有点分不清眼前这个人的真实身份。

身体被操弄的快感在随后击碎了朦胧，鸣人把头埋下去，身后连绵起伏的快感没顶。宇智波鼬的阳物比佐助的似乎还要大些，粗糙的棱角摩擦甬道，原本溢满的融化膏体被冲撞带了出来，在交合处被碾成细沫，上翘的头部每每刮过内壁，都让鸣人疼痛地蹙眉。“痛……”

“那我轻一点。”宇智波鼬温存地亲吻他的额头，十指插进鸣人的指缝里，与鸣人双手相叠。他的确放轻了力道，深埋在鸣人体内的阴茎不断磨蹭着前列腺，两人体温交缠，鸣人不敢去深究这温度。在宇智波鼬堪称怜惜的动作里，他居然能想到跟卡卡西的每一次情事。

不该是这样的。他苦恼而厌弃，却没法阻挡身体的自然反应，得了趣的花穴开始主动吮吸宇智波鼬的阳物，高热的内里让对方感到如处地狱与天堂的交界，宇智波鼬扣紧鸣人的手，观察着鸣人的神色，在对方每次难受地皱起眉时都会暂停。直到鸣人在情欲的操控下主动抬起臀部，甬道收缩起来，讨好地含住那根阴茎。他的脸颊发烧，神思已经模模糊糊的，宇智波鼬肖似佐助的五官和柔和的动作都让他感到安慰，宛如被暖洋洋的春水所包裹。“快……快一点，佐助……”

“你喜欢佐助吗?鸣人?”宇智波鼬咬住鸣人后颈，声音有点发闷，含着淡而又淡的笑意。他加大了身下的动作，阳物一再劈开柔嫩潮热的甬道，将不绝的春潮从交合处传至全身。随后吻下移，鸣人脖颈线条优雅柔和，宇智波鼬在那里停留了过久，吮出一个个崭新的红痕。“告诉我吧。”

生理性眼泪顺着脸颊滑坠，在草垫上洇开湿润的阴影，“我不知道。”

“你对他很重要，鸣人。”宇智波鼬重重地操进去，抚摸了一把鸣人的臀肉，柔滑的触感仿佛在触碰沾满晨露的花瓣，“不要低估你在他心里的地位。”

他短暂地抽离了鸣人的身体，随后把他抱起来，自下而上再度贯穿了这具美好的肉体。鸣人咬着唇低声抽泣，这个动作能让宇智波鼬的阳物进得更深，对方抬起他的大腿，抚弄着交合的地方，时不时还拨开穴口，用食指浅浅戳刺进去。强烈的性快感直冲脑门，鸣人紧紧抓住宇智波鼬抱在他腰上的手臂，在每一次被深深干进去时都用力后仰，呜呜呻吟的声音比一切催情药都更加煽情。他肯定烧得更厉害了。鸣人迷迷糊糊地想到，宇智波鼬侧过头咬住他伸出的舌头，毫不留情地侵占了鸣人的口腔，那里面有草药的苦香气，让两人都有些神思不属。

胸口的刺痛感算是唤醒的阀门。鸣人在被掐住乳头时试图挣开宇智波鼬的束缚，但还是被一再按回去，顶弄的频率和力道都不曾松懈，仿佛宇智波鼬真的想把他钉死在那根灼热的阴茎上。哭声被操得断断续续，宇智波鼬抓着他的手来到交合处，那里湿热又泥泞，随着每一次冲击都发出淫荡的水声，“你知道，佐助有时候太单纯了，会很容易被他人利用。我希望你能够在以后多带领他一些，尽量让他的目光集中在光明面。他很爱你。鸣人。”

一片昏沉的大脑像是过热的齿轮，鸣人其实什么也没听清，但模糊地感到宇智波鼬应该在讲佐助。这个名字仿佛深林呖鸟静水投石，破开朦胧的雾气，现出现世的轮廓。宇智波鼬在提及佐助时充满的温柔与爱是他不曾听错的，但那又为什么在当年……

身下陡然加重的力道冲散了本就是勉强维系着的思考，鸣人张开嘴，再一次被带领上巅峰的快感洗过全身。他忍不住将腿劈得更开，循着本能，向后揽住宇智波鼬的脖颈，重重地吻上那双微凉的唇。激烈的吻合让高潮降临得更快，再次被精液填满的肠道痉挛起来，宇智波鼬维持着男性射精后的惯性动作，又多进出了数下，不出意外地从鸣人口中逼出新的娇吟。

但身体也确实到了极限，沉重的疲倦在鸣人闭上眼睛后黑压压地坠落，拖着他沉沦进再一次的睡梦里。宇智波鼬的心里生出些愧疚，但是他最后什么也没说，仅仅是将手覆盖在鸣人双眼上，因交媾而显得低哑粗重的声音在鸣人唇边响起。

“休息一下吧，鸣人。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鼬鸣+带鸣的3P车

“带来了吗？”

“宇智波前辈，真的挺会使唤人嘛。”来人的笑声低而脆，在山洞里迸开一串滚珠般的回响，橙色涡状面具下，深黑色的眼睛转了转，定格在宇智波鼬怀中的男孩上。他身上搭着宇智波鼬脱下来的长袍，从宇智波鼬把人放下时短暂的一瞥来看，他显然不着寸缕。空气里还弥漫着显而易见的情欲气息，阿飞扇了扇风，从他的角度只看得到男孩顶着一头金发，肤色偏深，跟宇智波鼬当年喜欢的雪肤类型相差甚远。

“那该不会是九尾人柱力?”阿飞声线微沉，在宇智波鼬伸手的时候，故意把带来的衣物往身后藏了藏，“宇智波前辈，”他为宇智波鼬蹙起的眉峰而微笑，“你把到九尾人柱力了?他现在是你的新情人吗？”

在他的记忆里，自从宇智波佐助离开，漩涡鸣人似乎就总是跟卡卡西同进同出，两人之间的气氛刀插不进水泼不灭，没有道理鸣人会突然跟宇智波鼬发生关系。

宇智波鼬冷淡地看着他，“与你无关。”

“这可不怎么好啊前辈。”阿飞状似苦恼地敲了敲额头，皮质手套跟面具相撞，没碰出半点声息，“你不应该在拜托我办事情吗？用这么凶巴巴的语气，我一下子就不想办了呢。”

“阿飞。”依然是冰冷的语气，这一回还多了些其他锋利的意味，“点到为止。”

阿飞用鞋跟敲了敲地面，面具唯一没有覆盖的地方，万花筒写轮眼张开诡谲华丽的纹络，宇智波鼬同样点亮了万花筒，毫不躲闪地和阿飞对视。“我可是认识小九尾的哦，他是木叶白牙的儿子，旗木卡卡西的情人。当年跟你的弟弟佐助也有过浪漫过往的，那个小子现在也在这片森林里，刚刚好不容易跟自家竹马重新温存了一下，离开找个队友的功夫，你就把弟弟的人给上了。”他放肆地笑起来，尖利的声音刺破寂静，鸣人稍微睁了睁眼，还是朦胧的视线里映出两个人模糊的身影。“不过嘛我也能理解啦，男人憋久了就是容易脑热，但是宇智波前辈发泄下的功夫，就一下子惹怒了两个人，这样真的好过分呢。”

“还有啊，小九尾的男人缘超级好哦。你还记不记得我们抽一尾的时候啊，那个风影，叫我爱罗的，他后来对小九尾那叫一个情深意切啊，恨不得当个宝贝一样捧在怀里了；然后啊，日向家，你知道吧，日向家的宗女，还有分家侧男，都对他爱得死去活来呢；还有那个暗部的，叫什么，叫什么佐井的，他跟小九尾也是情人关系哦。说不定还经常跟卡卡西一起玩3p呢。你说说小九尾有多招人喜欢，啊我算算，宇智波前辈，你一下子给六个人戴了绿帽子呢，你的良心不会痛吗？”

“既然你知道他现在是我的情人。”宇智波鼬打断他，“那就别激怒我。”

这个回答的确出人意料。

它意味着宇智波鼬把鸣人划进了自己的保护圈里，无异于严厉的警告，若是此前阿飞不过是想试探着玩玩，现在则是真的被激起了兴味。两双写轮眼隔着一段距离对视，分不清楚最后是谁先挪开，阿飞轻嗤。他跟宇智波鼬实力相当，并且能够熟练运用神威空间，也算是一个不大不小的优势，并不为这句威胁所震慑。

“宇智波鼬，”他沉吟，“你被他迷住了。”

这话掷地有声。

“是。”宇智波鼬毫不退却地直视阿飞，血流随着渐渐加速的心跳，疯狂流遍全身，查克拉从细胞里缓慢地提取并聚集，全然汇至双眼。那血红色愈发沉凝，空气中隐约流露出一丝寒意。

阿飞冷笑，“薄情寡义如此，也不过是个凡人。”

宇智波鼬在他向鸣人迈开步伐的一瞬间就动了手。三枚手里剑封住了阿飞的去路，深深刺进地面的刃尖和不断颤抖的尾部都在昭示着主人用力之大，“阿飞，”这声音低冷，“你越界了。”

体术的比拼突如其来。间杂着暗器相撞的金铁声，以及碎石滚落的沉闷响动，这方山洞本就不坚牢，在两人旗鼓相当的战斗下，隐隐有了些摇晃的意味。一块小石子滚落到了鸣人额头上，男孩吃痛地睁开眼睛，眼前依然是朦朦胧胧的，好半天才有了聚焦，他抬手摸了摸被石子打中的地方，那里落下了块不大不小的红痕。

身体的酸痛和不曾褪去的寒意随着意识苏醒一并涌上，鸣人将搭在身上的衣服往上提了提，但对于缓解头疼脑热来说，不过是杯水车薪。这慢性的摧折是他在年幼时候无比熟悉的，他仿佛又回到了一无所有的童年时代，在发烧烧得神智模糊时，连药都买不起，只能拼命蜷缩在自己的小床上，用被子把自己裹成蚕茧。室内昏暗冷寂，窗帘拉得透不进一点光，只听得见自己心脏在痛苦的嘶鸣，鸣人按住胸口，眼前花了花，又变成了在苍云险川之下的某个山洞里，宇智波鼬和面具男正剑拔弩张的对峙。

宇智波鼬，鸣人从记忆里提出这个名字，他侵犯了自己。

睫羽猛地颤抖了一下。

“宇智波鼬，”阿飞率先松开手。视线越过宇智波鼬，定格在被他挡在身后的鸣人脸上，“你的小情人好像哭起来了。”

他抓住宇智波鼬回头的空当，错步上前，一把抓住了鸣人的下巴。鸣人被强迫地抬起头，蓝眼睛里是全然的湿意，眼眶的鼻尖通红，细密得像小扇的睫羽是濡湿的淡金色，两行清泪正蜿蜒过秀丽的脸颊。阿飞怔了怔。

这景象宛如一把铁钩，从记忆深处打捞起了一个女孩的模样。他不清楚为什么看着鸣人这样一个跟她没有半点相似的人，会使她的形象突然浮出水面，宛如一个来自过去的幽灵，飘飘荡荡地走到了跟前。

转眼又是卡卡西，带着显而易见的痛苦与惊愕，贯穿了她的胸口。

阿飞定了定神，猛地把晓袍从身上拽了下来，宇智波鼬这才看清楚他底下还穿着好几件厚实衣物。天照黑炎迅速将那身袍子烧得卷曲，碍于鸣人现在被阿飞控制着，他一时投鼠忌器，生怕鸣人被误伤。

这一犹豫自然没逃过阿飞的眼。

他身形闪了闪，一屁股坐到鸣人身后，不知从哪里扯出了根黑色缎带，将鸣人眼睛遮了起来。缎带在脑后绑住，鸣人迷迷糊糊地去扯，却被阿飞一把抓住手腕，指甲轻轻扣在他的腕部，在肌肤上留下几条红痕。

“我暂时不会伤害他，宇智波鼬，”阿飞沉声道，“我只是有点好奇。能把你、卡卡西都迷得神魂颠倒的是什么样的一个存在，我现在只是玩玩他——”

万花筒的猩红光芒再一次爬上阿飞唯一露出来的眼睛，跟宇智波鼬的相撞，彼此都闷哼一声，两相抵触的感觉像是被一柄锤子狠砸脑袋。“——并不会伤害。你如果想加入，我也没有意见，但如果你想阻止，我虽然无法彻底打败你，但把九尾人柱力带回去却是做得到的。”手指粗暴地掰开鸣人的嘴唇，夹住舌头玩弄，鸣人还处于虚脱状态，只能无力地任由戏弄。绸缎被打湿了，他试图合拢双腿，却被不知道是谁强行拉开，才被狠狠疼爱过的地方再一次暴露，他小声地哭起来，感到一只沁凉的手覆盖上额头。

“他还在发烧。”宇智波鼬反对道。

“我当然知道他在发烧。发烧的时候后面会格外烫，你不知道吗？”阿飞掀开那件遮蔽物，拨弄起鸣人没什么精神的下体，“连这里的毛发都是金色的。”他轻笑，“真是个尤物。难怪卡卡西喜欢。”

“告诉我你的选择，宇智波鼬。”

他毫无征兆地掰开鸣人的臀肉，一下子插进了三根手指，在一天之内连续被四个人轮番侵入的后穴只瑟缩了一下，就乖乖地吞了进去。“加入，或者站在那里看我做下去，别忘了神威空间可以做到什么。”

这并不是一个难以选择的问题。宇智波鼬清楚自己跟眼前这个人的实力，在用上万花筒后，也许胜率能达到六四开，但他真正担忧的是鸣人。他不敢冒险，拿鸣人的生死下注，他把自己的未来和佐助的未来都寄托在这个金发年轻人的身上，在宇智波鼬看来，这个人是唯一能够救赎佐助的存在，而佐助在他心中占据的地位如此之高，以至于他宁愿海葬自己对漩涡鸣人绵亘多少年的留恋，而把他推向佐助。

而如果他加入，至少能够保证阿飞不会对鸣人做出什么真正过分的举动。

阿飞嗤笑，“明智。”

“我不会进去。”宇智波鼬跪在鸣人两腿间，在阿飞拔出手指，换上自己的阳物时，亲吻鸣人的嘴唇。一声破碎的尖叫被咽了下去。宇智波鼬心头紧了紧，转而温柔地抚弄起鸣人的阴茎来，试图挑起他的性欲，“别太过了，阿飞。”

被连续开垦过的后穴紧致潮热，阿飞接过宇智波鼬递来的药膏，随手涂了些自己的阴茎上，随后强硬地抱住鸣人的腰肢，让后穴完全吞下了那根阳物。再一次被强奸的实感潮水般涌来，但因为不降反增的高烧，鸣人调不起一丝力气去反抗，他疲倦至极，非常想就这么晕过去。但是被两双手同时挑逗的身体又在缓缓苏醒，性快感冲破了病症的牢笼，在他体内肆意驰骋。

“看来卡卡西把你调教得很好。”阿飞揉弄着鸣人的臀肉，像把玩女人的乳胸一样随意抓握，留下不少印痕。他身下的动作丝毫不减，比之先前几个人来说都要更加凶狠，深入浅出的阴茎把甬道拧出一把把淫水，软肉不知廉耻地吸附，宛如无数张小嘴在吸吮他的阴茎。宇智波鼬则握着鸣人的手，将他和鸣人的阳物叠在一起抚慰，前液不受控制地流了满手，将二人的骨节都染得亮晶晶的一片。

全然无力的身体，已经负担不起一丝一毫反抗所需要的力量，鸣人双腿大开，被两个人同时侵犯着，汗液从皮肤下不断渗出，他觉得又冷又热。体内是全然的冰凉，而周身在宇智波鼬和阿飞的揉搓玩弄下火烫无比。他根本硬不起来，宇智波鼬意识到这点后，怜惜地吻了吻鸣人的睫羽，转而去轻轻含住嫣红的乳头，努力想让他得到一点点快感，而非纯粹的被强暴的痛苦。

“鸣人，”宇智波鼬咬住他的耳垂，声音是惯常的沉稳，仿佛一支优雅的舞曲，“我很抱歉。请忍耐一下吧。”

他其实自己也不好过。阴茎硬得发痛，但宇智波鼬不希望鸣人再被伤害，是以宁肯自己忍受，也不愿意跟着阿飞一起伤害鸣人。他只是不断地在鸣人身上落下亲吻，从蒙着绸缎的双眼，到秀气的脚踝，他吻遍鸣人的全身，宛如在做一场神圣的礼拜，而非实际上混乱荒唐的性事。

阿飞加大了力道，鸣人的呜咽和呻吟勾引着他积攒许久的欲念，只要一想到正在被他干的是卡卡西看重的恋人，热血和激情会如海浪，涛涛淹没他所有的感知。鸣人的后穴又软又烫，淫液和精液堵满了狭窄的甬道，内里的软肉不断挤压着阿飞深入的阴茎，讨好献媚似的收缩翕合。他粗重地喘息了一下，在宇智波鼬舔吻鸣人一边乳头时，扯住另一边，用力之大，几乎将那可怜的一点扯得变形，火辣辣的疼痛从胸部扩散开，鸣人下意识朝后缩去，随后被再一次拖进欲望的深渊。“痛，轻、轻一点……”

“卡卡西平时怎么玩你的?”轻佻的词句，仿若刺骨尖刀，鸣人被真正恋人的姓名所惊醒，强烈的羞耻感一时攀缘，“他跟另外一个根部的，他们两个人加起来都满足不了你的屁股?之前还主动去配合宇智波佐助，你是旧情未了还是纯粹性子淫荡?小九尾?”

宇智波鼬瞟了阿飞一眼，并不言语。

“现在还背着卡卡西和佐助，同时跟你的两个敌人上床，连一点反抗都见不到。”阿飞捉住鸣人的一只手，故意按到自己没完全进入的那部分阴茎上，上下滑动，鸣人掌心也是火烫，舒服的呻吟流出阿飞嘴唇。“正在操你屁股的那根阴茎，是你老师敌人的；正在把你全身都摸遍的，是你前男友的敌人。我刚刚过来的时候，看到小佐助都急疯了呢，他和卡卡西居然达成了合作，正在外面试图破解宇智波前辈设下的结界。小九尾，你想想，要是他们闯进来，发现你正跟其他两个人搞在一起，还不停地浪叫，会发生什么呢？”

大脑一片混乱。

鸣人几乎说不出话，连呻吟都在身下快而深的撞击里支离破碎，只知道用力摇头，不知道究竟是要否认哪一点，眼泪把整张脸都染得狼狈不堪，“我不行了，后面好痛……你们放过我吧……求、求求你们——”

宇智波鼬吻住了他，激烈的缠吻卷走了鸣人最后一点力气。他无助地拽住宇智波鼬完好无损的衣服，呜呜地娇吟，“这个不行哦，小九尾。”他背后的男人说。“你对三个人一起应该很熟练吧，据说你跟宇智波佐助12岁就搞到了一起，那时候卡卡西就对你下手了?你会不会被他们两个同时上?告诉我啊，小九尾。”

“卡卡西老师没有——”

“这个回答的倒是蛮快。”阿飞的笑声里只听得出冷意，粗长的肉棒再次深埋进鸣人体内，捣弄最深处娇嫩的花心，“但是撒谎可不好。”

阿飞低下头去咬住刚刚被自己玩弄的红肿的乳头，不出意外地又听到了声哭叫，甬道随着他刚刚的话痉挛起来，挤压着他的阳物。阿飞将他的腿劈得更开，露出一小点结合处嫩红的媚肉，“宇智波前辈，”他轻笑，“你要不要试一下一起进来的感觉?”

阴云压城。

护卫队站在小樱身后，她和卡卡西、佐井站在一起，讨论着下一个幻术节点，眉眼冷肃而神情疲惫，还不时用警惕的视线，扫过不远处孤身一人的黑发年轻人。在不久前，宇智波佐助找到了他们，将漩涡鸣人消失的线索提供给了卡卡西，这之后他沉默地跟了上来，也拒绝了所有人的搭讪，自始至终都不言不语地注视着阴云下尖石嶙峋的山崖。

这是鸣人消失的第二天。

卡卡西一夜没睡，跟佐助合力用写轮眼破解了不下二十个幻术结界，他对到底是谁带走了鸣人其实已经有了个大概猜测。近十年前，他曾经和宇智波鼬在暗部朝夕相处，跟他和当年的止水一起，轮流照顾那个失去双亲的孩子，有时他会从暗部面具下看到宇智波鼬双眼里掩藏得极好、却总会在某些时刻伪装破裂的，对那个孩子的喜爱与留恋。

十年时间太久了，卡卡西在心里叹息，十年，可以让美人的眼角生出细纹，让顽石被水滴出凹坑。也许也已经改变了宇智波鼬的心——它其实早就被改变了一次。远在某个月圆之夜，他手起刀落杀害了他全部族人的当晚。

恨意永远比爱意来得更加深重和持久。前提是不曾出现光。

“佐助，”卡卡西唤道，声音在飒踏晨风里破碎，飞向四面八方，“你再核实一遍，还有多少个幻术节点?”

三勾玉从眼睛里一闪而过，“最后一个了。马上可以破解。”

“好。”卡卡西沉吟片刻，“听着佐助，如果是宇智波鼬……”

“我会亲手杀了他。”佐助遽然转过头，打断卡卡西，声音忽然冷下来，“卡卡西，我不管你和吊车尾的到底是什么关系。但是这次别想插手，杀宇智波鼬的只能是我!”

“佐助，”小樱皱了皱眉头，“你未免太……”

卡卡西做了个暂停的手势，阻止小樱进一步说下去，但女孩子用力地按了一下指节，并不服从师长的告诫，声音如滚珠溅玉，“如果你妨碍到我们救鸣人的话，我不会放过你的。”

她随后就返过身去，不再看佐助，也就忽略了他眼睛里疏忽闪过的厉色。

他们接下来无人多言。佐助凝视着远天黑云，耳朵里隐约响起声雷暴，大概是快要下雨，空气渐渐潮湿起来。这样寒冷的地带，有雨算是个不大不小的奇迹，他张开写轮眼，查克拉的注入使瞳力翻涌起来，在那层叠灰霾的空中，佐助捕捉到一线银亮的白光。

他深深吸了一口气。“卡卡西，”佐助的声音击碎沉默，“开始吧。”

“不!嗯，我不行了……”

火光已经熄灭了。晨曦从边沿流入，勉强照亮了一点灰暗的空间，被绑在鸣人双眼上的绸带被泪水混杂着精液，湿了个彻底。鸣人已经记不清这是第多少次被精液灌满，有几分钟，他认真地怀疑正在强暴自己的是不是不止两个人，身后身前两方仿佛永无止息的操干让他苦不堪言。四肢百骸都在尖叫着想要昏死过去，但是这两个人就跟处在了发情期一样，整整半晚上都在不断地操他，在鸣人已经射不出来一点东西的时候，还执着地去抚弄他的阴茎，发狠地碾磨前列腺，直到他痉挛着干高潮。

他试图呼唤九尾，但那寄宿于他的灵兽丝毫不回应，久而久之鸣人也就放弃了这个念头。身体在这轮暴里已经失去了所有反抗的能力，舌头和后穴也酸麻不已，根本没办法再去讨好这两个男人，事实上，如果不是有人还抱着他，鸣人觉得自己早就栽到了地上。

“小九尾的后面好像又流血了。”阿飞重重一顿，手在交合处抹了一把，黏腻的淫液里夹杂着一丝血迹，“宇智波前辈，你的药好像不管用啊。”

“你太用力了。”宇智波鼬蹙了蹙眉，从鸣人嘴里拔出自己还没有完全纾解的阳物，对着他的脸撸动了几下，射了出来。“鸣人已经受不了了。”

“是差不多时候了。”阿飞加快了速度，鸣人已经连呻吟都喊不出来，只从胸腔里闷出几句哼声，“我感觉到你的结界快破了，真的不去加固一下?”

“不需要。”宇智波鼬抚了抚鸣人的头发，替他解开蒙眼的绸缎，一双布满血丝和泪痕的眼睛出现在面前。阿飞再一次释放在了鸣人体内，后穴翕张了一下，吐出几股精液。

他把完全昏过去的鸣人推到宇智波鼬怀里。整理了一下衣物，空气里弥漫着挥之不去的情欲气味，阿飞勾了勾嘴角，“佐助也在。你要不要猜猜他看到这幅场景会是什么感受?”

他侧了侧头，勉强躲开几枚手里剑，但还是有一支擦破了他的肩膀，带出一条血痕。“够了。”宇智波鼬的声音全然冰冷下来，万花筒在他眼睛里火焰般燃烧。

“你对小九尾真的太看重了。”阿飞轻快地笑了起来，“这不是什么好事。”

他没等宇智波鼬说什么，就信步离开了石洞。天光一泻万里，长风簌簌，晓袍此前被宇智波鼬的天照烧成了灰烬，是以阿飞现在只穿着常服，橙色面具下，视线掠过广阔无垠的树海和云雾缭绕的悬崖，忽略了其他所有存在，只注视着队伍最前方的银发男人。查克拉开始鼓舞，琳的笑颜渐渐褪去。

“旗木卡卡西。”他笑，“别来无恙。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续在lof放出


	6. Chapter 6

宇智波鼬轻轻抱起他，撕下一角衣料为鸣人清理。他的高烧似乎退了些，然而脸颊还是通红的，在眼眶周围，浮着一条被蒙住眼睛过久留下的勒痕。那像是什么铁证，昭告着他对他犯下的罪行。

许多种混乱的情绪一时浮上心头，宇智波鼬张了张嘴，他对语言艺术从来不擅长，否则也不会这么多年以来对佐助都是那几句话翻来覆去地讲。鸣人处于昏迷状态让剩下的事情容易了些，他握住鸣人的手，低下头去和他额头相贴，温暖的意味从接触面开始蔓延，他闭上眼睛。

“原谅我，鸣人。”这声音清且寂，落在地上，碰不出半点回响。“佐助他，拜托你了。”

查克拉的暴动突如其来。

在能有所感知时，整个山洞都开始震颤，先前在和阿飞的交手里就隐隐有塌陷感的地方更是摇摇欲坠，宇智波鼬放下抓着鸣人的手，没有运转万花筒，朝着山洞口直视。他在无数个日夜里始终挂念的黑发年轻人出现在日光与尘埃里，眉眼冷峻峭拔，宇智波鼬稍微顿了顿，沉下视线，将佐助年幼时候的模样从脑子里剔除出去。

“来了。”

“宇智波鼬。”佐助轻声道。两双相似的眼睛隔着阴影对视，佐助缓缓抽出草薙剑，仿佛月光下流出清泉，视线则在一瞬间就凝固在宇智波鼬怀里的人身上。鸣人紧闭双眼，金发显得黯淡，凌乱地贴在脸颊上，整个空间里弥漫着强烈的麝香气味，以佐助的眼力，自然是看得出鸣人现在除了盖着宇智波鼬的晓袍外什么也没穿，露出的脖颈和小腿布满吻痕，那些痕迹新而深，明显不是他留下的。

这已经足够说明发生的一切了。

佐助咬住牙关，将下唇犁出深痕，宇智波鼬一直用平淡到漠然的目光凝视着他，这眼神让他震怒的同时万分痛苦，无需赘言，宇智波家男人的战斗从不需要花哨的言语做点缀。

千鸟流带起的电光在一瞬间照彻，宇智波鼬眼疾手快地抱住鸣人，闪身避开，与此同时，一枚大型飞镖破开风声，在千鸟流带起的火花里飞速掠来。宇智波鼬在手里剑里注入查克拉，打断其攻势，弹道稍微偏了偏，深深刺进身侧的岩石中。

宇智波鼬按住嘴唇，“火遁·豪火龙之术。”

耀眼的光芒沿着维系佐助与飞镖的那根纤细银丝一路烧灼，佐助狠狠地拧眉，知道他想借着室内阴暗而发出的暗招被鼬看破，也不再纠缠，干净利落地斩断查克拉线。心里一时飞过无数念头，以他现在的实力和接受的训练，暂时还无法与鼬单挑幻术，是以他只是开启了写轮眼，以随时防备对方的幻术，同时抽出一张卷轴，查克拉在手心里聚集，猛地一拍长卷，“躲是吗！”

无数枚暗器一时惊掠而出，几乎封死了宇智波鼬的去路。佐助将其中几枚的查克拉线缠绕在了草薙剑上，并将其深深刺入脚下岩石，宇智波鼬抱着人毕竟有些不方便，在闪避之间，一枚手里剑割破了他的脸颊。见血的一瞬间佐助兴奋起来，指尖一振，被查克拉线操纵着的几只在一阵白烟后化作了先前那样巨大的飞镖，它们在空中交错，宛如旋转的齿轮，锋芒比雪更亮。

命中！

没有想象中血光四溅的场景，佐助睁大眼睛，看着两人的身体都化作乌鸦四散惊飞。一股寒气从背后传来，是宇智波鼬的手，在佐助晃神的一瞬间，用力掐住了佐助的脖子，腕间发力，逼迫佐助转过头来。尽管在意识到鼬想干什么的刹那佐助就闭上眼，但当那把沉冷声音响起时，佐助还是觉得脚下一空。

“月读。”

他猛地跌进了一片深红色的浅水滩里，四周的一切都寂静，头顶挂着鲜红的月亮，月面呈现出宇智波鼬万花筒写轮眼诡谲华丽的花纹。佐助迅速捡起掉在身边的草薙剑，在看到宇智波鼬时，毫不犹豫地掷了出去。

他被击中的部位，忽而又化作成片的乌鸦，每一只的眼睛都是深红色，当中旋转着飞镖，啼啊着飞散。宇智波鼬单手结印，神色冷漠，看不出任何悲喜。他抱着鸣人后退了几步，消散在血红色的光影里。

“宇智波鼬！你给我滚出来！”佐助大吼，声音在水面上撞击出层层涟漪，周围忽然拔起无数林木，恍如密林野兽张开的獠牙，他无比熟稔和思慕和痛恨的金发年轻人从他身边一闪而过。绝大的恐惧和惊惶一时火焰般升腾，查克拉全部集中在下身，带动着佐助飞速上前，跟上了鸣人的步伐。

无数只乌鸦追随着他衣角，羽毛交织，拼凑出宇智波鼬的身影，佐助狠狠击去，没有对那幻象产生丝毫影响。三勾玉在佐助眼里不受控制地飞速旋转，当中的血色浓郁得能滴出来，这四周全然布满了幻术的节点，每一只乌鸦、每一滴水、每一片羽毛、每一株林木，诸多庞大的信息海潮般涌进佐助的思维，他不堪重负，却还是强迫自己应对。

“你喜欢旋涡鸣人？”宇智波鼬的声音仿佛来自深渊。佐助不曾停步，视野里，鸣人在一片空地里停下，紧张地望着另一个宇智波鼬的背影，“他对你来说是什么？”

“我——”

“你要假装懦夫多久？佐助。”宇智波鼬按住他的肩膀，整个空间一时旋转扭曲，他的手冰冷得像雪风，遮住佐助双眼时，带起年轻人一阵无可避免的战栗。“你逃避了。你主动从角逐的行列里抽身。”

“你胆敢定义我们的关系！”佐助怒声嘶吼，“你对他做了什么！宇智波鼬，你这个杀父弑母、毁灭全族、狼心狗肺的败类！你他妈找死！”

“气愤连接恨意，恨意催生强大，强大带来杀戮。”宇智波鼬不为所动。他抬起手。“这是个好的现象，继续恨我，佐助。”

四根木楔子随着风破声钉进佐助四肢，枷杭之术，是宇智波鼬在晓里赖以成名的代表之一，佐助记得大蛇丸曾用艳羡与嫉妒的语气与他说起这个术，它代表拷问。

一方粗大的十字架从佐助背后升起，楔子将他的四肢固定其上，强迫他正视在空地上发生的一切事情。宇智波鼬并没有走到他的面前，那长袍乌云般翻滚，他走到那个被幻境制作出的鸣人身边，在佐助目眦欲裂的注视下，轻巧地解开金发年轻人的衣物。

“你不是想知道我对他做了什么？”宇智波鼬的笑声仿佛从十亿光年外传来，“在我给你演示的这十二个小时里，你可以仔细思考我提出的几个问题。”

现世的时间不过转瞬。宇智波鼬闭了闭眼睛，一行血流从瞳孔里流下。

佐助，在他掌下，忽而剧烈颤抖起来，月读幻术落幕的下一刻，无比磅礴的查克拉风暴在山洞里成型。宇智波鼬微微蹙了蹙眉，他本来以为这一次佐助也会跟之前那样，在月读之后直接昏迷，但这次似乎并没起到那样的效果，整个狭窄的空间随着风暴而震动，巨大的能量将石块碾磨得粉碎。

他把鸣人护进怀里。不让风暴波及到他。

“有答案了吗，佐助，”宇智波鼬面向他的弟弟，话里有多少重含义，只有他自己心知肚明，“你不曾保护他，相反，你在不停伤害他。”

疾风般的攻势被宇智波鼬悉数拦下，他掐着佐助的脖子，陡然撞进背后的石壁里，整面岩壁从佐助身后延展开细密的裂纹，“既然如此。我现在对鸣人也很有兴趣，佐助，你以后不如就叫他嫂子。”

“宇智波鼬……”佐助张开眼，鼬稍微愣了愣，在那血丝蛛网般密集的眼睛里，他看到那三勾玉短暂地聚合起来，隐隐呈现出万花筒飞镖的模样。

无坚不摧的杀意，直袭面门，宇智波鼬来不及阻挡，凛然的风一时掀起了盖在鸣人身上的大袍，露出他沉静的睡颜来。佐助硬生生收回拳风，强烈的痛苦刀剑般撕扯着他的心脏，不能再伤害他了，佐助想，他咬破了自己的舌尖，血腥气直冲脑门。勉强唤回一丝清明。

那一击里却是汇聚了他全部的查克拉，最终并没落到鼬的身上，而是被石壁所吞没，整个山崖一时都震颤起来，仿佛地动山摇。宇智波鼬稳住身形，在意识到这里即将崩塌时，他立刻望向佐助，判断出刚才那一发抽干了年轻人全部的力气，于是毫不犹豫地抓住佐助后衣领扔到肩上，身上挂着两个人并未对他的速度造成迟滞。在整片山壁崩塌前，宇智波鼬带着佐助和鸣人跳了出去，震响排山倒海，所有人不约而同地望向了他们，看清是宇智波鼬后，忍不住抽了一口冷气。

他比黑烟更轻盈。落地之后，将佐助甩到草地上，年轻人还挣扎着想站起来继续攻击，却是有心无力，宇智波鼬冷淡地瞟了他一眼，抱着鸣人离开了他的视野。

佐助侧过头，将一口血吐在边上，一条白蛇爬上他的大腿。

“那个黑头发的男孩子，”阿飞招招手，“你看起来最乖啦，你过来把小九尾带回去，好好治疗一下，他似乎被我们玩得太过头了呢。”

佐井上前。他神色冷淡，连平日里不曾褪去的微笑都消失了，从宇智波鼬的手上接过鸣人的一瞬间，那温暖的重量头一次显得如此真实。佐井小心翼翼地抚摸鸣人的脸颊，察觉出一丝滚烫的温度。

“不要肖想他，”宇智波鼬在佐井耳边轻声道，“他只会是宇智波的。”

遽然的拳风割开空气，阿飞眼前花了花，春野樱的速度比他想象的更快，纯粹出于本能带动的动作无法被预测。情急之下，他打开了神威，小樱只觉得那一拳扑了个空，阿飞被打中的地方变成了空洞，随后，她被狠狠地抓住手臂，甩回了卡卡西臂间。“想知道昨晚上的详情吗，卡卡西。昨晚上小九尾跟我们做的时候，哭得超级大声呢，一边哭一边喊卡卡西老师，可难过啦。卡卡西，我听说小九尾是你的恋人来着，那你为什么不在他最需要你的时候出现？为什么要离开他？”

阿飞按住自己的手腕，面具之下，眸光渐渐锋利。他直视着曾相托后背的挚友蒙着面罩的脸颊，想象那下面的苍白，扭曲的快意汹涌如潮，在脉搏里砸出滔天海浪。

无尽的黑暗沉沉压下来，他又回到了那个漆黑的夜晚，没有月色，枯草与滚石间还走着鲜红的血痕，无数的血流从雪白的胸膛里涌现，整个世界在那一刻都为她悲吟饮泣。

还是那笑容，带着最后的温度，和杳然不可寻的微香。

“你为什么总是慢一步，卡卡西？你为什么总是慢一步？如果我昨晚下手再狠一点，你今天来就只能抱着他的尸体哭！你凭什么拥有他？你为什么不救她！”

他深深地吸了一口气，“卡卡西，”他说，斩钉截铁，“你是个废物。”

佐井和小樱再次摆出进攻的阵势，卡卡西拦住他们，神色冷淡，并不为阿飞的挑衅所动，指甲则是深深地扣进了掌心，“这笔账，”这话掷地有声，“我们来日方长。”

他们同时背过身。走入清晨砭骨的寒风里，卡卡西抬头，于烟色天空之下，看到苍云雪山尖削的顶部。那上面风雪大作，阴云摧城，隐隐的，捎来一丝雷雨的寒气。“该走了，”他沉声道，“佐井，小樱。”

后续给鸣人的治疗花了整整三天。卡卡西和佐井继续完成护卫队的任务，纲手临时派出的另一名医疗忍者暂时代替了小樱的位置，改为由她送鸣人回到木叶，这一回他的确伤得太重，连带着有些旧伤复发的迹象，更别提之后的心理疏导和创伤修复。

都不是什么易事。

但所幸，鸣人回到木叶的第二天就清醒了过来，小樱那时正带着药品，准备来给他换点滴，看到金发男孩子已经坐在了床上，正无聊地翻一本杂志时，手里的玻璃瓶掉到了地上，砸出清脆的嗡鸣。

“小樱。”鸣人被这声吓了一跳，连忙抬头看过去，“你怎么——”

他被突如其来地抱住了。女孩的怀抱用力而温暖，像是终于得到了失散已久的珍宝，鸣人感觉到后衣领上氤氲开暖洋洋的湿意，不知所措地拍了拍小樱的后背，“好啦小樱，你怎么……”

“大白痴，”她哽咽，“欢迎回来。”

“卡卡西老师已经教育过我了，”鸣人皱起鼻子，他觉得浑身像被打散了一样痛，年长恋人的话在脑子里转了一圈，“我不知道那只狐狸的后遗症那么大来着……”

“仅仅是狐狸吗！”小樱提高嗓门，“你知不知道你差点——”

她一下子僵住了，对上那双湛蓝色纯真的眼睛，一言不发，鸣人疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，不解地看着女孩子像泄了气的皮球一样松懈下来。“不就是那个、那个什么灵狐的……”

“……是。”春野樱叹息，“别多想了，鸣人，我来给你打点滴吧。”

他的记忆被修改过了。

无声息的风安静地吹过，医院外的橡树沙沙作响，小樱收好药品，看着鸣人兴致勃勃地躺在床上看书，许多想法涌上心头。修改记忆，唯有写轮眼才能做到，而做这些的唯一目的，大概就是不让鸣人留下心理阴影。

她拉上了病房门，捂住额头。

那么，做这些的，究竟是谁？

【END】


End file.
